Not Another Digimon Story
by Minxiee
Summary: Due to Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon's constant fighting. An evil digimon decides to have them switch bodies. Will they finally learn to get along,or will they be stuck in those bodies forever?
1. Chapter 1

I know that there are a bunch of stories with the whole 'switching bodies' plot, but I noticed no one did any on the DIGIMON switching bodies. It was only the Humans. So...Welcome to the first chapter of my new story! ChristianDragon gave me the COOLEST digimon enemy :D So Zodimon belongs to him :P And I rewrote this chapter due to its...cheesiness xD

Terriermon : it was about time. The first one was too lovey dovey! Thanks ChristianDragon, I'll be sure to give you some of my skittles.

Guilmon: Enough with the skittles! I'll just give him some bread.

Me : -sweatdrops- On a side note, I decided to use almost everyone's Japanese names. Why? Because I like 'em! So please don't bite my head off for doing so xD

Me : Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen! Here's chapter one! Keep in mind that everyone is older here ;D

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon in any way possible. Toei does. So please don't send the cops on_ _me! Oh and this story was meant to be a comedy, so the action scenes might kinda suck xD_

_**Translate-o-matic!  
**__Rika Ruki  
Henry Jenrya  
Other names will be added throughout the story ;D  
And instead of doing 'digi modify' I did 'card slash' Just like the japanese version._

* * *

Chapter One: The Fight Against Our Enemy!

It was a peaceful day in Shinjuku, Japan. The sun was out, no clouds in the sky.Everyone was out and about enjoying their day. You could see kids playing in the park and dogs chasing Frisbees. Heck you could even see a kid stealing candy from a store, but nobody would care because it's too much of a good day! Nothing could go wrong...or could it?

"Hurry up Guilmon!" A boy with light brown hair, a blue hoodie, and yellow goggles perched on his head, known as,Takato Matsuda yelled at his digimon. "Everyone is waiting for us at Jen's place!"

Guilmon, a red dinosaur with a hazard symbol plastered on his chest was far behind him, trying to catch up to him. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He yelled back at him, but he finally caught up with him.

"Well it was about time." Takato chuckled as he slowed down. "That's what you get for overeating." He said as he poked the red dino's stomach.

"It's not my fault Renamon decided to give me a whole basket full of bread." He whined.

Takato just laughed at that. "Ok boy. It's alright." The both of them halted to a stop when they realized they were outside of Jenrya's apartment building. "Well we're here. I wonder what's going on now?"

"Well whatever it is, it must be good 'cuz Terriermon said there was gonna be punch and pie inside!" Guilmon said happily and with that he ran inside the building.

Takato ran in after him. "Waaaait!"

:

:

Both tamer and digimon were outside of their friend's apartment now. Takato knocked on the door and they waited patiently for someone to open it. On the other side of the door was a girl with red hair wearng a shirt with short blue sleeves and a heart on it. It was none other than Ruki.

"Well aren't you here on time." Ruki, said sarcastically as she held the door open. "What took you guys so long? She asked them as they came inside.

"Eh, sorry about that." Takato apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "But someone over here ate a whole basketfull of bread." He was refering to Guilmon and even pointed at him.

"Guilmon, I was hoping you would share with me." Renamon said to her mate.

"I'm sorry Rena-chan, butI got hungry." He apologized to her.

"I understand. You and hunger is not a good thing." She joked, but her and Guilmon were the only ones who laughed at it.

Guilmon stopped laughing and looked over at Terriermon. "But I was to understand there'd be pie and punch."

"There isn't." Terriermon said dully with a blank expression on his face. "I just said that so you would come."

Guilmon then grabbed Takato by the collar of his shirt and headed towards the door. "Ok, we're leaving."

Takato just slapped Guilmon's hand and dragged him back to the living room. "He's just kidding everyone!" He announced. Everyone just stared at the two. He smiled awkwardly at them and laughed nervously. "So um...is something wrong?" He asked. "Why'd you call us here?"

"Well..." Jen began. "I think more digimon have been coming here. Terriermon says he saw a digital field not too long ago." He continued. "And he thinks we should investigate it." Terriermon finished for him.

"How's that possible?" Guilmon questioned Terriermon. "I thought.."

"Oh boy, he thought of something. Everyone panic!" Terriermon joked.

"That's not funny!" Guilmon whined, but everyone just laughed.

"Alright so where was this digital field that you saw?" Ruki asked Terriermon.

"It's not too far from here." He replied.

"Then let's check it out." Takato suggested, and all three tamers and their digimon left the apartment.

:

:

:

"Well, where is it?" Renamon asked impatiently. All of them were now standing ouotside an alley with no one but them around. "I don't see anyth-" She was cut off when a laser beam almost hit her and she had to dodge it. Luckily she landed gracefully on her feet "What was that?!"

Her answer was soon answered when a dark figure came out. It was revealed to be a digimon. It was most definatly a female. She had red eyes and looked like a human with blond hair, but had bat wings that fold up behind her, bat like ears, a very skimpy black dress with a skirt, long stockings, high heels,and very sharp claws. She's was about Guilmon's size.

Jenrya took out his D-Arc to find out more information on the digimon. "Zodimon. Ultimate level. Her special attacks are Dark Jewel, and Nightmare Lorelei." He read from the D-arc.

"Hello boys." She said to the male digimon using a seductive voice. "Are you looking for a good time?"

"No... we're looking for a digimon." Terriermon said looking around the place like an idiot, not realizing she was right in front of him.

"You are kidding right?" Renamon asked with a annoyed tone in her voice. "She is obviously the digimon we have been searching for."

"She's preeeeetty." Guilmon as if in a trance, but then he turned around and saw that Renamon was glaring at him. He quickly snapped out of it and paid attention. "Uh, I mean...Terriermon is...clueless..."

"I heard that! Geez, maybe your stupidity rubbed off on me!" Terriermon yelled.

"Don't call him stupid! You loud-mouthed rabbit!" Renamon yelled back.

"Yea, well I'd rather be a loud moth rabbit, than an uptight fox with big thighs!"

"These thighs." She pointed at them. "Are pure muscle. Something you lack in your body." She said as she pointed to his tummy.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Mr. Moumantai." Guilmon guessed.

"No! You're talking to king of sarcastic!" He yellled as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. "I could easily beat you in a comeback contest."

"And I could easily beat you in a fight." She bit back at him.

"C'mon guys stop fighting!" Guilmon begged. "We have a digimon to fight!" He reminded them.

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled at him.

He grunted at them. "I will NOT stay out of this! Now both of you stop fighting!" He ended up joining their arguement. All three tamers just stood there and watched, even Zodimon did too. They all sweatdropped at the situation.

"I have no time for this." Zodimon said deadpan as she was about to leave.

All tamers sighed and went into a huddle. "So is this the fourth or fifth time they've fought this week?" Jenra asked the other two tamers.

"I think it's the sixth." Takato responded.

"It was a retheorical question." Ruki retorted.

"A question is a question." Takato defended. Both of them were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

Jenrya decided to butt in to clear the atmosphere. "Either way, if they keep this up, she might load their data."

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Then they broke out of the huddle to check on their digimon.

The three digimon snapped out of it and remembered what they came to do. They put aside their differences and began to attack.

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon yelled out as sharp ice shards came flying right for Zodimon, but they missed.

"Nice try foxy, but I think you should be focusing on your mon instead of me."

Renamon turned around and saw that Terriermon and Guilmon were drooling over Zodimon. "G-Guilmon?!"

Keep fighting!" Terriermon yelled out. "Now kiss each other!" Both female digimon sweatdropped.

"They're preeeeetty." Guilmon said.

"Guil-chan, we need to have a little talk later," Renamon said in a voice that made Guilmon cringe just hearing it.

"Nice try, but they won't listen to you." Zodimon said with a giggle. "You see, I have the power to seduce any make digimon I want."

"Oh you do not know them like I do." Renamon said with a smirk before turning to him. "Guilmon if you help me, I'll..." She whispered the rest into his ear.

He must of liked what he heard because he snapped out of it and went into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are Rena-chan."

She growled at him. "Fine, but what about the bunny?"

"We can manage without him." Guilmon gave Renamon a nudge which made her sigh. "Alright, alright." She motioned for Jenrya to snap his digimon out of the trance.

"Terriermon, if you don't help them...Suzie is gonna have to play princess pretty pants with you." Jen threatened. "And I know you wouldn't like that."

After hearing that, Terriermon snapped out of it and ran over to his teammates. "TERRIER TORANADO!!" he yelled out as he started spinning quickly, forming a twister that was sent towards the enemy. "PYRO SPHERE!!" Guilmon yelled out as a huge fireball came out of his mouth and hit Zodimon.

"My hair! Ooh you're going to pay for that one." Zodimon growled. "DARK JEWEL!" as black ice shards shaped like bats came out of her hands. Each once of them hit the digimon and caused them to groan in pain.

"Guilmon!" Takato took out a card and slashed it through his D-Arc. "CARD SLASH!! POWER ACTIVATE!!"

All of a sudden Guilmon felt a surge of energy and attacked once more. "PYRO SPHERE!" This time it hit the enemy. It didn't have much of an effect on her though.

This isn't working." Terriermon said as tried dodging another attack from Zodimon.

"Gee, ya think." Guilmon retorted.

"Don't start with me!" Terriermon yelled.

"I already did!"

"Obviously, this is a woman's job." Renamon said as she sent out another attack towards her. It hit her this time, and it did some damage too. Renamon then turned towards Ruki. "Ruki."

Ruki knew what she was thinking and just nodded her head. "They need to digivolve." She daid to the other two boys. They nodded in agreement with her. They all took out Digivolution cards and slashed them through their D-Arcs. "Card Slash! Evolution Plug-in S!"

"Renamon digivolve to..." Instead of becoming the nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubimon, she was still herself. "What..." She looked down at herself and was confused. She looked pver at her teammates and saw that they were in the same condition as her.

Obviously they did not digivolve. Something was wrong and neither tamers nor digimon knew what it was. "Ha, my dark jewel attack disabled your ability to evolve and use those stupid cards." She gave out an evil laugh. "Try to fight me now."

"then how come the card worked last time?" Takato asked whie raising an eyebrow.

"Because you just wasted the last card that would work." She replied slyly. "Anymore interuptions before I load your digimon's data?"

"Well, we're screwed." Terriermon said dully.

"Don't say that!" Renamon yelled as he gave Terriermon a whack on the head. "All we need is a good stradegy and we can do it."

"No, I think he's right. We're screwed." Guilmon added. "And I don't wanna hit a girl...especially a pretty one."

"Guilmon, don't you agree with me?" Renamon asked him as she started rubbing his head to get him to change his mind.

He grinned sheepishly at her while she was caressing his head. "Renamon is riiiight" He said as if he were in atrance.

"Guilmon! You agreed with me first! No take backsies!" Terriermon yelled at him. "No fair Renamon!" Then he stuck his tongue out at her.

Renamon paid no attention to him and went towards Zodimon to send out another attack. "Are you two going to assist me or not?"

It was clear the digimon's arguement between each other angered the bat-like lady. She made her way up to the three of them. "I was going to load your data at first, but now I think I'll just have to do something else." She then raised her arms in the arm and yelled "NIGHTMARE LORELEI!" A dark beam then shot out and hit the digimon. It caused them to levitate in the air.

"What's she doing?!" Takato asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him." Ruki said as she took out her D-Arc and another card, but Jen stopped her before she could do anything

"She disabled the cards we use. It won't work."

"Well what do you want us to do! they might die!" Ruki yelled at him.

The digimon didn't stay in the air too long, after a few seconds they fell down, hard. Zodimonmon just laughed and said her final words before leaving. "I'll be seeing all you again soon, but this time, you better fight." Then she just vanished.

Guilmon!" Takato yelled worriedly and ran over to his injured digimon. "Wake up boy." He started shaking him. "Wake up!" This time, he said it anxiously, but there was no response from his injured digimon.

"Renamon!" Ruki ran over to Renamon and tried to wake her up, but there was no respone from the kitsune.

"Terriermon!" Jenrya made his way over to Terriermon and picked him up. "Give me a 'moumantai' so I know you're ok!" but he heard nothing from the rabbit digimon.

"WAKE UP!" All three tamers yelled to their unconsious digimon.

* * *

Phew, first chapter is D-O-N-E!

Guilmon - Who's Don?

Terriermon - What are ya, stupid? It spells out DONE!

Renamon - Don't call him stupid!

Me- Oh boy, here they go again. :sweatdrops: Um anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted it to be more of a comedy, so that's probably why the fighting scene lacked action. My bad o.o;; but hopefully I can make up for that in the second chapter. Please leave a review :)

Terriermon - You can tell her what you thought about it,

Guilmon - Or who you think is gonna swtch bodies with who on the next chapter.

Terrermon - I call Renamon's body!

Renamon - :smacks his head: Pervert!

Me - :sigh: Well everyone, if you wait untill the next chapter, you'll find out who's body they're gonna end up in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews :D I appreciate it. Now without further ado, here's chapter 2!

Terriermon : Hey that rhymed.

Me : Oh yes and i'd like to thank Frozen Twins for the constructive criticism :) It really helped me work on the characters and I'm trying not to make this too cheesy.

Terriermon : That's going to take a while -.-

Jenrya : What did I say?

Terriermon : -looks down- Be nice to people...

Jenrya : Good. -turns to me- Go on Minx.

Me : Thank you Jen :D anyway, this might be the last cheesy chapter and to make things clear...when I type 'Terriermon' that's the body they're in and Terriermon is them on this inside...It's gonna make sense! xD

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Happened?!**

"Oh my head hurts." Guilmon said grogily as he just got up. He massaged his head in hopes of the pain going away, but in doing so, he felt something that he knew wasn't there before. (_That's funny, since when did I have a bump in the middle of my head?) _he asked himself. (_It's probably from the fall. Can't be anything too big)._So he just shook it off and looked around to see where he was. It was then that he realized he was back at his hideout. Renamon was the first one he noticed so he made his way over to her. _(She looks like an angel.") _After admiring her for a moment, he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. As his lips reached her cheek, her eyes shot wide open.

"..." Renamon gave out a loud scream, but the problem was...it wasn't her voice. "Get away from me!"

"R-rena-chan?" Guilmon was confused that it didn't sound like her.

"Rena-chan!? Why are you calling me that?! I'm Terriermon!"

Hearing that made almost made Guilmon fall to the floor (anime style) but he didn't. He was just very confused at what Terrier...er, Renamon said. "What are you talking about?! Did the fall hurt you head?" He asked as he tried to touch her head, but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me freak!" She yelled harshly, but it was someone else's voice. "Why do you look like me?!"

"What do you mean? I'm Guilmo..." His voice trailed off when he looked to the side and saw his body sleeping somewhere else. He then felt his head again to feel the bump, but it wasn't a bump...it was a horn. Then he reached for the side of his head, and he felt ears, very long ears. "Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming." He repeated over and over again.

"Guilmon?" 'Renamon' asked 'Terriermon'

"Terriermon?" He asked _'_Renamon'

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" they yelled. It was loud enough to wake up whoever was in Guilmon's body.

"What's going on?" _'_Guilmon_' _said, but again, it was someone else's voice. It was more feminine and softer,like Renamon's. It was Renamon! "Terriermon why are you yelling at...me." She looked down at her hands and saw that she had claws instead of paws. "I'm...I'm..."

"You're in my body?" Guilmon finished for her.

Renamon snapped out of her trance and looked at Terriermon. "Guilmon, you're in Terriermon's body?" He nodded his head at her. "Then that means..." She looked over at herself, but it was Terriermon who was in her body. "This isn't happeng. This isn't happening..." She repeated over and over to herself.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm in your body." Terriermon said to her. "And you really need to learn how to take care of your fur."

"Oh no, how did this happen?" Renamon asked herself. "Out of all digimon why did he have to end up in my body?" She said while burying her face in Guilmon's claws. "Oh Guilmon, how can do anything with these claws?" She said while moving them around. "I almost poked my eye just hiding my face in them."

"Oh, it takes a while to get used to." He said as he tried to make his way over to her, but he tripped on one of Terriermon's ears. "Terriermon! How do you get around with these ears?" He asked as he got to Renamon. "Terriermon?" There was no response. "Terriermon!"

Both Guilmon and Renamon looked over to where Terriermon was. He was trying to lift the mane that Renamon had, but before he lifted it up all the way, Renamon stopped him. "What are you trying to do?!"

"I just wanted to see if you had anything under all that fur."

"Terr..ier...mon..." She growled as one of those anime atyle vein's popped out on her forehead. It looked as if she were gonna pounce him at any second.

"Oh boy." He yelped.

"Don't start you two." Guilmon said as he placed himself between them. "That's probably what got us into this mess in the first place."

"yea, I'm right." Terriermon said.

"What do mean you're right?" Renamon asked. "Guilmon is the one who said it."

"Yea, but he's in **my** body, so that makes **me** right." Both Renamon and Guilmon sweatdropped at his comment. "How do you think this happened?

"I don't know." Renamon answered. "I really don't know.

"Maybe that pretty vampire had something to do with it." Guilmon spoke up.

"Yea, she sure was pretty." Terriermon said as he started swooning over her. "I especially liked her..." He was cut off by,

"Knock it off you two!" Renamon yelled out.

"Oh you're just jealous because you can't beat her looks even when you're Sakuyamon." Terriermon added.

Since Renamon was in Guilmon's body, she growled at him and made all her sharp teeth visible.

"Moumantai!" Terriermon yelled as he ran over to Guilmon.

Once Renamon cooled down she decided to say something. "I think Guilmon may be right. Maybe she did have something to do with this."

"Wow Guilmon was actually right about something. Go figure." Terriermon remarked.

Guilmon ignored his last comment and spoke up. "Remember what she said before she used that attack on us?"

"Yes, she said she was gonna kill us at first..." Renamon said.

"...But then she decided to do something else" Terriermon finished for her.

"So she is the cause of all this." Renamon sighed. "This is all our fault. We should have focused on her instead of fighting."

"Don't beat yourself up." Terriermon said. "It's not your fault you couldn't beat her."

"It's also our fault too." Guilmon added. "We were too busy looking at Zodimon that we couldn't focus." He said as his ears drooped down. "Then there's only one way to fix this!" Guilmon said confindently. "We're gonna have to fight her again and make her turn us back!"

"Nice plan, but where are we gonna find her?" Terriermon butted in. "She could be anywhere in the city by now."

"As much as I don't wan to admit this,but the bunny may actually be right. For the time being we're gonna have to figure out a way to get used to these bodies so we'll be ready to fight her." Renamon added. "and, we can't tell anyone about this...inconvinience. We wouldn't want to worry them."

"You're right." Terriermon began. "So we can't act like our normal selves in these bodies."

"Whadya mean?" Guilmonmon asked.

"He means that since you're in my body, you have to act like me, and so on and so on. Get it?" Renamon explained.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Guilmon stated. "All I have to do is throw in a couple of 'moumantai's' every now and then and be sarcastic."

"Hey it's not as easy as it looks." Terriermon said." You gotta put some attitude in your momantai's and make sure your sarcasm level is off the charts."

"It won't be hard for me to act like Guilmon." Renamon said as she started to carres Guilmon's head, but in the eyes of anyone else, it looked like Guilmon was carressing Terriermon's head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Terriermon yelled as he broke those two apart. "Not while you're in my body!" He yelled at Guilmon.

"He's right Rena-chan. We can't do anything together until this is fixed." he said sadly.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of acting like Renamon." Terriermon said proudly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I just have to suck the fun out of everything."

"I do not suck the fun out of everything!"

"Yes you do!" he yelled at her, she just rolled her eyes at him. There was a bit of awkward silenve until Terriermon spoke. "Hey Renamon." His ears, more like her ears started twitching. "How good is your hearing?" he asked her.

"I can hear a pin drop from miles away. Why do you ask?"

"I can hear hear footsteps. They're coming closer."

"Do you think it's Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know it coul..." Renamon's voice trailed off when she started sniffing. "Guilmon,your sense of smell is amazing...(sniff) I can smell Ruki. They're coming!"

"Uh oh." Terriermon and Guilmon said together.

Renamon just walked over to a corner and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terriermon asked rudely.

"I'm sitting, what's it look like?" She replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Because that's what Guilmon usually does." She said. "I look natural right?"

"I guess." Terriermon said as he went over to the wall and leaned against it. "But how do you stay like this all the time?" He was referring to her 'lean against the wall' position. "It's uncomfortable!"

"It's either that you have to act lovey dovey with me." Renamon said. "And we both know that's not going to happen."

"I'd rather lose my ears than act like a couple with you." Terriermon said as he crossed his arms.

Then Guilmon used his new big ears and wrapped them around Renamon's leg and started cuddling. "Good! Because she's miiine." But in the eyes of anyone else, it looks like Terriermon was cuddling with Guilmon, and that's not a pretty sight.

"Not while you're in my body!" He reminded Guilmon. So then Guilmon let go of her and sat down somewhere else.

Just then all three digimon heard the gate open, and following that were footsteps. It was revealed to be three kids. Two boys and one girl. They all ran to the digimon.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled happily as he ran to red dinosaur. "I'm so glad you're ok!" He started hugging his digimon tightly."I was so worried about you boy." What Takato didn't know was that he was actually hugging Renamon.

Renamon looked over at Ruki's direction. She saw Ruki talking to her, but the problem was, it was Terriermon she was with. "Ruki." She whispered softly.

"Did you say something boy?" Takato asked 'Guilmon', who was actually Renamon.

"Pardon?"

Takato gave him a weird look after he said that. He just noticed that the voice was a little off. "Guilmon?"

Renamon realized what just happened and cleared her throat. "Uh sorry Takatomon. I wasn't paying attention." She said in her best Guilmon voice. It wasn't the best, but it fooled him.

"Oh, ok.I'm glad the fall didn't change you at all."

_("That's what you think.")_ Renamon thought to herself.

Over with 'Terriermon' and Jenrya. the blue haired boy was happy to see that his digimon/best friend had not been seriously injured. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but I missed hearing you make rude remarks and me having to stop you." He said as he gave the bunny a big hug, but he was unaware that it was Guilmon he was hugging instead.

"Moumantai, Jen." Guilmon said in his best Terriermon voice as he looked over at where Takato was and felt sad. ("Takatomon..")

"Glad you're ok." Ruki said to 'Renamon'. Although she looked calm on the outside, deep down Ruki was worried as hell.

"That's it?" Terriermon asked confusingly. Just then something hit him in the back of his head. When he looked to see what it was, he found a piece of bread. He looked over at where 'Guilmon' and Takato were and it didn't take him long to realize who threw it at him. "Oops I mean, thanks." He said in a high pitched voice. The complete opposite of Renamon's voice. He then looked at 'Guilmon' and gave him a thumbs up.

"Renamon..." Ruki was shocked. "What happened to your voice?"

"You see..." Terriermon was about to say more until he was cut off by someone.

"Rena-chan's voice sometimes gets high pitched, the fall must of caused it." Renamon spoke using her Guilmon voice. "You'll have to be patient with her." She said as she glared at Terriermon. "Isn't that right, dear?" She gave a little growl after she said 'dear.'

"Oh, you're right, Guil-chan." Terriermon slightly pushed Renamon using his hips. "It's all my fault because I'm so uptight and always have to suck the fun out of everything." He said in whiny voice, obviously doing it on purpose.

"I do not..." Renamon stopped when she saw that all eyes were on her.

"Are you guys alright?" Takato interupted. "All of you have seemed out of it ever sine we got here."

"Moumantai, Takato!" 'Terriermon' spoke up. "Of course we are!" he then used his ears to hit both 'Renamon' and 'Guilmon. "Stop fighting you two." He angrily whispred to them.

"Don't tell me what to do." 'Guilmon' said to 'Terriermon' while crossing 'his' arms.

"I wasn't telling you..." He accidently said it to loud because now all eyes were on him. "Uh...moumantai?"

"I think I should take Terriermon home now." Jenrya said as he grabbed 'Terriermon' "Everyone was worried about you."

"Um, how long were we out?" 'Renamon' spoke up.

"Well, let's see...today is Wednesday, and when it happened...it was Sunday." Takato said.

"Three whole days?!" 'Guilmon' exclaimed.

"Yea, boy. We were all worried about you guys."

"Hey Gogglehead, I think we should take them back home now." Ruki suggested. "Both my mom and granda are worried about Renamon too."

"Yea, and Suzie misses Terriermon.'" Jenrya then turned to Terriermon. "Lopmon missed you too."

"She did?!" Terriermon yelled out, until he realized he was still in Renamon's body.

"Uh...yay?" 'Terriermon' said as Henry grabbed him and headed out the gate.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jen yelled as he was leaving with Terriermon. Ruki follwed after him.

"See ya Gogglehead." Ruki said as she left and 'Renamon' was right behind her. Now all that was left was Takato and 'Guilmon.'

"Well boy looks like its just you and me." Takato said happily.

(Oh great...") Renamon thought to herself.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Ha, that's funny. Almost everyone who reviewd guessed that Terriermon was gonna be in Renamon's body and they were right xD Was it that abvious?

Renamon : That's not funny at all! I don't want him in my body!

Me : Sorry Renamon, but that's what I wrote, and my word is final.

Renamon : Hmph! -teleports-

Me : Please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter up by next weekend :) It's gonna be a little bit..sad xD

Terriermon : Does someone die?

Me : No! Just wait and find out, It's mostly about Guilmon, or uh in this case 'Terriermon'. Until then, Adios!

Guilmon : Hey I didn't know she was French.

Terriermon : -sweatdrops- 'Adios' is **spanish** for goodbye...


	3. Chapter 3

In these next three chapters, I'm just gonna talk about how each of them are acting in their new homes and it's all in thier POV. After that..I'll try to think of something xD First up is Guilmon!

-applause in background-

GUilmon : Uh, Hi everyone! I hope you guys enjoy it.

-someone shouts out 'I love you dude!' -

Guilmon : I love you too!

Me : oh yea and I don't wanna hear "Lopmon's a boy in the original" and yadda yadda. I know that, but this is FANFICTION, so that should clear it up.

_**Translate-o-matic!  
**Shiuchon/ Suzie_

* * *

**New Homes : Part 1 (Guilmon)**

Guilmon's POV

"Dad! We're back!"

I heard Jenrya yell as we got into his apartment. I guess it'll be nice for a change to stay here then to be all by myself in my hideout. Still, I feel really...what was the word? Uh...Homemade? I forgot what Takato said it was. Maybe I should learn to pay attention when he's explaining stuff for me instead of thinking of food. (A/N: he was thinking of 'homesick')

"Terriermon?" Jenyra nudged me with his arm. "You ok?"

I was caught off guard, so I slapped his hand with my ears. He seemed a little shock. "reflexes?" I was hoping he would fall for it, but Jen isn't guillible like me.

"Oh ok."

Guess I was wrong. Wow, I never realized how big Jen's apartment was. Then again, when you're Terriermon's size, everything looks bigger to you. Boy do I miss being tall, but I guess being small is alright.I can fit anywhere now! Sneaking food at night will be easier. I made my way towards the big 'ol couch that was in front of the tv. It sure was comfy.

"Is that you Terriermon?"

I turned around and saw a much older man with blue hair and glasses. Kinda like an older version of Jen. Oh that's right, it was his father, Janyuu Lee. "Uh, yes mister Lee." I said speaking in my 'Terriermon' voice.

"Mister Lee?" He chuckled. "I was just getting used to you calling me 'Mr. Jen's dad." He gave me a pat on my head. "Glad to see you're back. The whole family missed you."

For some reason, hearing that didn't affect me at all. Ok, so I do know _why_ it didn't affect me, but I gave my best and seemed happy when he said that. "I missed everyone too."

He gave me a smile and went into the kitchen, where Jenrya was. When they came back out, I saw them hold a cake. Big enough for four people to eat. It sure looked good. It was chocolate and had spirinkes and oh man i'm drooling by just looking at it. You think they'll get mad If I eat the whole thing by myself?

"It's to celebrate your return." Jen said. "It's big enough for all three of us."

"And you get an extra slice." His dad added.

I guess two slices isn't so bad. "Thanks!" I said happily. Wow, they did all this for me? Well uh for 'Terriermon' at least. Too bad he's not here right now. I'm gonna enjoy eating this. Although, I feel kinda upset that I can't be with Takatomon to 'celebrate' my recovery.

"Terriermon?" Jen waved his hand in front of me. "You ok? You seem a little out of it."

I shook my head and snapped back into reality. "Moumantai, Jen!" I'm surprised he isn't tired of hearing that eveyday. I'm already tired of saying it all the time!

"He's probably just feeling a little weird since he's been out for three whole days." His dad said. "But I'm sure once he gets a bite of this cake, he'll be back to his normal self."

"We wouldn't want that to happen." Jen joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said sarcastically. Wow I think that was the first sarcastic thing I ever said.

"Glad to see you're turning back to normal." Jen said as he gave me a slice of that yummy looking cake. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here anymore."

Even though it was someone that wasn't Takato that said that, I felt touched. "Same here." I said before taking a bit of that cake. It was delicious. After the first bite I couldn't stop.

"Wow, he's eating as fast as Guilmon."

I forced myself to stop when I heard that. Whoops. Now I have to slow down.

"I wonder where he puts it all." Jen's dad said as he took a bite out of the cake.

"Who, Terriermon or Guilmon?" Jen asked.

"Guilmon, he eats so much and yet he's still in shape."

I couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment.

"I'm kinda jealous." He added.

It was a compliment. As good as this cake was, I just didn't enjoy eating it. Something didn't feel right. Oh I know, It's becasue I'm eating it with someone elses tamer and not my own. I'm gonna get mad if I find out Takato gave Rena-chan a whole basket of peanut butter bread.

"Where's everyone else?" I decided to ask. It was getting kinda quiet and I get nervous when it's too quiet.

"Well Mom went shopping with Jaarin and Rinchei (older siblings)." Jen told me. "And Shiuchon...well she's..."

Before he could go on I heard someone yell out my, uh I mean Terriermon's name. Very loud I may add. Oh no.. that voice...it was _her._ I turned my head slightly and saw a young girl running out. She was at least eight by now, but that didn't mean that she didn't stop playing games like house...or doctor.

"Terriermon's back! Terriermon's back!" She yelled out. Right beside her was Lopmon. The so called 'love' of Terriermon's life. I'm still kinda confused about that. I thought they were twins? Oh wait, Terriermon explained it to me about 234564 times already. I just keep forgetting what he said. Reason number two for me to start paying attention!

"Well there's Shiuchon." Jen said nervously. "Lopmon too." He said as he nudged me.

"Jen can I play with Terriermon pleeeease?"

I was hoping he would say 'no' and it looked like he was going to say that, but before he could answer she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room. I hope I make it out alive.

"Here we are." She said happily.

I took a look around her room. It was pretty organized, compared to Takatomon's room. It had pink wallpaper (obviously) and there were stuffed animals everywhere. I took a couple steps foward and saw a little chest. Probably where she keeps all the clothes she dresses Terriermon in. Poor guy. Too bad it couldn't be food in there instead.

"Uh, you're not gonna try to re-arrange my body parts are ya?" I asked nervously.

She giggled a little. "Of course not silly! We're all gonna play house."

"We?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

She nodded at me and brought Lopmon in. "Lopmon's joining us too."

"You mean, you never play with her? Just me?"

Lopmon then walked up to me. "I think the fall made him lose his memory." She said to Shiuchon before turning to me. "I always watch her while she plays with you, so I can get a good laugh."

Well that was kinda harsh. I wonder what she has against him anynway? I gave her a hurt look.

"I was just kidding." She said before giving me a hug. "It's good to see you again."

Guess I was wrong, she didn't mean it. Then Shiuchon comes up to us and tells us what we're doing. Supposedly, she's the daughter while me and Lopmon are the parents. It's time like this I'm glad Takatomon is an only child.

"Mommy and Daddy have to kiss each other now!" She yelled happily.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Me kiss Lopmon? No way! Not that I don't like Lopmon or anything, she's great, but I'm a taken mon! Well 'Guilmon' is taken, not 'Terriermon', but I can't do that to my Rena-chan!

"What's the matter with you?" Lopmon asked me.

"Give daddy a kiss mommy!" she told Lopmon.

Man, out of all days Lopmon finally decides to give Terriermon a kiss and he's not in his own body to enjoy this! Oh no, Lopmon's closing in on me. I gotta think fast...Terriermon's gonna hate me for this. I used one of my ears to block the kiss. I could tell that she was surprised.

"T-Terriermon?" She seemed a little hurt.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry Lopmon." I said as I looked down on the ground. Boy, do I feel bad, but as soon as I looked up i saw a pink blur that smacked me across the face. It was Lopmon's hand that did it.

"Whatever I don't care!" She yelled at me. Well her mood sure did change. It kinda reminded me of Ruki, but I never thought there would be more than one Ruki.

There was so much tension right now I couldn't take it anymore so I ran outta there. It's only my first day in this body and already I screwed something up! Oh great, I forgot which one was Jen's room. Oh what the heck! I went into the first room I saw and started crying. I miss being myself so much...

"Terriermon?" A soft voice called out.

'Uh oh.' I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to whoever called me. It was Lopmon. I hope she doens't slap me again.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard someone crying."

Oops, she heard me. Was I that loud?

"I'm sorry ." She said as she jumped on the bed and sat beside me. "I guess I got a little moody over there." She said nervously.

'A little? Try a lot!' Well that's what I wanted to say, but I didn't need another slap for the other side of my face. So instead I said. "Don't worry about it."

Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. "Come on! We better get out of Jaarin's room before she comes back."

Jaarin's room?! I was waaay off, I thought this was Jen's room! Reason number three for me to start payng attention to things. Anynway, I let her lead me to where ever it was she was leading me. She ended up taking me to the kitchen. I wonder what we're doing here.

"You forgot to eat your extra slice of cake." She told me.

'More cake?!' Oh well, If I did gain any extra weight, it would go to Terriermon and not me. If this was five minutes ago I woulda been happy to eat that cake, but I just feel real sad right now.

"I figured..welll uhh..." She seemed sort of shy to finish, but I think I knew where she was getting at.

"You want me to throw it away?" I asked as I did my trademark 'cock head to side' move. I don't think that was a smart thing to do, but it's not like she noticed.

"Uh...no. I was thinking we could share it." She said nrevously. "You don't have to If you don't want to."

"It's ok. Besides I don't think I could of finished all that by myself." I said as I picked up the spoon that was in front of the cake. She grabbed another spoon and started eating too. This reminds me of the time I first ate ice cream with Renamon. I think that was the first time I ever saw her eat faster than me. Takatomon and Ruki were there too, they were just as shocked as me...Great, I just made myself sad again.

"Is something bothering you?" Lopmon asked me.

Whooops. I was too bust thinking of Renamon that I didn't even take another bite of the cake. "Uh, sorry about that." I said before taking another one. "everything is fine." I lied, but Lopmon didn't fall for it.

"Something's wrong. I know it." She said to me. "You're not acting like yourself. I haven't heard one sarcastic comment from you since you came back."

Well she got me there, but sarcasm isn't my thing. I'm more of a "carefree, sometimes acts smart when i wannna but is mostly naive" type of mon. So I just said something I thought sounded sarcastic. "one sarcastic comment, happy?" That sounded better when it was in my head. Why couldn't Terriermon be a goofball like me! Then this would be easier. Good thing I'm not in Rena-chan's body, I don't think I could pull that off.

"Uh...sure." And she continued to eat the cake.

Things were getting awkward now, so I decided to be a little bit more open now. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Not really. Everything has been boring without you making sarcastic comments."

So she did miss him. I can't wait to tell him this!

"I mean, I didn't miss you that much." She said stubbornly. "I was just fine."

Nevermind, I won't tell him. Wait a second, why didn't I think of this earlier? I can tell Lopmon about our problem! She's just as smart as Jen and since she's a digimon she won't tell! Ok, here I go...

"Hey Lopmon?" I aksed her.

"Yea?"

"Umm...nevermind." I couldn't tell her. What if she didn't belive me? I'll have to ask the others if we can trust her. "What time is it?" I forgot to check the whole time I was here.

"It's almost seven." She told me. "Why?"

"No reason." It's probably my fault this whole conversation is awkard. I'm gonna have to pull myself together for this. "Wanna watch cartoons?"

"Sure." She said happily.

We walked over to the living room and sat down on the big comfy couch. Only problem was...I didn't know how to use this remote! They have at least 5 different remotes for who knows what. I picked up all five of them and started pressing random buttoms, but none of them did anything. When I looked over at Lopmon she was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

That's when she decides to burst out laughing. "You're using the wrong one." Then she gives me the _actual_ remote. "Here."

I took it from her and turned on the TV. That's when I realized that Jen has satalite, and Takatomon has one of those boxes that I tried to eat once.I think it's called cable. So that meant that the channels were different. "You can change it." I said as I tossed the remote to her

"Oh ok." She sounded a little uneasy, but still changed the channel.

We watched some cartoon about a cat and mouse. It had its funny parts and I would laugh a couple of times everytime the cat got hurt from trying to eat the mouse. It wasn't the same though. I used to watch this with Takatomon when I was able to go to his house. We would laugh even if it wasn't funny. Uh oh, I feel my eyes getting watery, don't tell me i'm gonna cry. I can't!

"(sniff)...(sniff)" Why can't I ever control my crying?!

"Terriermon?" Lopmon turned to face me. I wiped my tears off as fast as i could but she saw them. "Are...are you crying?" She asked.

Impmon told me that people laugh at crybabies. So I guess she's gonna laugh at me in about three seconds.

1...2...

"Don't cry!" She yelled as she surprised me with a hug.

Looks like Impmon was wrong. He owes me some hot dogs for this! Now I just need to think of a way to get her off of me. I tried to struggle, but she hugged me tighter...This isn't very comfortable!

"I'm sorry for slapping you earlier! Please don't cry!" she said as she was still hugging me.

"It's ok...reallly." I said as I tried to break free. What's a nicer way of saying get off of me?

"I'm not letting go until you start acting like yourself again!"

Oh man! That's gonna take a while. Um think quick...

"Moumantai!" I yelled as I tried to make her let go of me. Isn't hearing that enough?

"I'm sorry." she said as she finally let go of me.

Phew, now I can breathe again, but she looks a little sad now. Uh... "It's not your fault..." What did Terriermon call her again? Loopy? Lonny? Reason number four for me to pay attention! "Lopunny?"

She started giggling after I called her that. "I think you mean 'Loppy'" She corrected me. Then she starts leaning in towards me. I wonder what she's gonna do now? I hope it's not another slap! My right side of my face still feels numb. She's getting closer, the suspense is killing me! Uh oh, I think I know what...

To be continued.

* * *

Cliffhanger...sorta D: Please don't kill me!

Terriermon and Renamon: -puts away chainsaws- No fair!

Me : You two are just mad about what happened aren't you? It's pretty obvious what happened though, right?

Both : what do you think?!

Me : -sigh- Well sorry to upset you even more, but you won't find out what happens until another two chapters. I still need to write about Renamon and Terriermon.

Terriermon : I'm first right? I'm practically the star here!

Me : -ignores him- Anyway, please review :D Up next is Renamon! Will Takato be able to tell the difference when she starts acting different? And someone is gonna pay her a visit that she wasn't expecting. All on the next chapter! Leave a review please :)

Terriermon : Anything else you wanna tell them?

Me : Please don't flame the story Dx


	4. Chapter 4

I hope no one is still upset about the last chapter's ending x) Are you guys still mad at me?

Terriermon and Renamon : What do you think?!

Me: -sweatdrops- eh...Gomen...but on the plus side I updated! And 'tis Renamon's turn now.

Renamon : -bows- Arigatou. I apreciate this.

Me : Don't forget to thank Frozen Twins for being my beta-reader! -applause- I really appreciate it :D

**Translate-o-Matic!  
**_Culumon / Calumon_

* * *

**New Homes : Part Two (Renamon)**

Renamon's POV

Today was probably the most awkward day I have ever had. First I find out I'm in someone else's body, then I had to spend the whole day with Takato. Our whole day consisted of me asking him if he liked Ruki or not, but he would give me the same answer every time. 'Why do you wanna know?' meaning that he probably did. Oh well at least the day was coming to an end and I could now go home and rest. At least, that's what I thought until...

"I'm sorry I can't take you home with me tonight." Takato told me. "My cousins from Osaka are visiting and I've been forced to share my room with them." he said apologetically. "but I'll be here tomorrow morning with a surprise."

Great, I'm going to be alone for the night. I mean I'm used to it by now, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't like it. "It's alright." I told him. "Can't wait." I tried my best to sound enthusiastic about that, but how can I when I'm in someone else's body? Maybe I can use this to mine _and _Ruki's advantage. That's one upside I found to this whole ordeal.

"Hey Guilmon?"

"Yes?" I replied speaking in my 'Guilmon' voice

"I'm really glad you're ok. If something had happened to my best friend...I don't know what I would do."

As nice as that sounds, it didn't have much affect on me because I'm not his best friend. Also, I don't usually hear that from Ruki, she's more of the mysterious type. So therefore, I wasn't used to that type of comment. "I am too." Again, I tried my best to sound happy about it.

"Um Guilmon..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you leaning against the wall with your arms crossed?"

I took a good look at myself and the position I was in...crap. So then I sat down and tried not to cross my arms anymore.

"I think Renamon is starting to rub off on you." He meant to say that in a joke, but he quickly slapped himself on the forehead and started saying "Not in that way" over and over again.

How funny, the boy traumatized himself on accident. Like always, I kept my laughter in. I do a good job at doing that. The only time I do laugh is when Guilmon jokes around with me, and if Ruki makes a bad joke. Someone has to give her confidence, right? It's a good thing she rarely does that. Other than that, I don't bother laughing, no matter how funny the situation is.

"You shouldn't think perverted thoughts." I told him as I gave him a smirk.

Takato quickly snapped out of it and faced me. "Ha, I didn't even know you knew what that meant." He said in a joking matter.

"There's a lot I know, that you don't" I said slyly

"Oh I don't doubt that." He said as he shot an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. "Are you up for a game?" He suddenly asked.

A game...? As in...play? Oh no, I shuddered at the thought of that. Not unless his idea of playing was to fight. If not, then why bother. "No thanks." I told him. "I'm sleepy."

"Are you sure? Not even if..." He grabbed something from the bag he brought with him. "Ta-da!" He held out a loaf of bread. Typical, why must everything that is bread related have to do with Guilmon?

"No thank you. I am not hungry, and I am very tired." I told him again.

"What's the matter with you, boy? First you don't wanna play, now you're refusing bread?"

"I told you, I'm not hungry and I'm tired." I told him. "Besides, aren't we a little too old to be playing?" Big mistake I made in saying that. I almost gave myself away just now.

"You're acting really strange. Did you know that?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You would never say that."

Uh oh, I better think fast on this one. "But Takatooooooomoooon." Oh god, I whined. I never whine, but I'll have to keep on doing it. "I'm tireeeeeed." Now to do something drastic...I'm going to have to...tackle him. Only for dramatic effect, and it is likely for Guilmon to do that. "Let's play tomorrow!" Saying that earned a laugh from Takato.

"Ok, Ok we can play tomorrow...after we play today."

"B-but I'm tireeeed." This time I pouted. That should work on him.

"Prove it."

Did he just challenge me? Big mistake there. "Excuse me?"

"Play one game of tag with me and Culumon, and I'll let you go to sleep."

So the boy is smarter than he seems. Well I guess I'll have to take one for the team if I don't want him to find out. I cannot believe what I'm about to do. I took a deep breath before I answered him. "Alright."

"I knew you couldn't refuse." He said with a smile.

"Does that mean I don't have to do it anymore?" Please say yes. I do not want to make a fool out of myself.

"Nope! You still have to prove it to me." He grinned at me.

Damn it, he's going to pay for doing this to me."Where is Culumon?"

"Right behind you." Takato replied as he pointed behind me.

"Hi everyone! Culu!" He said as he snuck up behind me with his overly happy voice. It startled me a little bit, but I did not show it.

"Culumon, ya ready to play?" Takato asked him.

"Ready when you are! Culuculu!" He then turned to me and started hugging me. "Long time no see! Culu!"

"Yes, I know." I said as I tried to shake him off me. I'm not really used to affection unless it's from Guilmon, and sometimes Ruki, when she has her 'nice' moments. "It's good to see you again after a while has passed."

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"Like what?"

"I can't put my finger on it. Culu." He kept eyeing me. "You sound like someone I know."

Shoot, if someone like Culumon could tell the difference, then I'm obviously doing a bad job lat this. I thought acting like him would be easy. "The fall must scrambled my brain." I tried my best to sound like him, I mean in choice of words.

"Hmmm." Was all he managed to say while gazing at me. "Ok! Let's play! Culu!"

There was just one problem...I've never played before. I mean, I've seen them play, but I didn't know what the hell they were doing. It looked like they were just running around like maniacs. "Can you tell me how to play again? I forgot." Hopefully they'll think it's because of the fall that I forgot.

"Oh you just have to chase each other and tag someone if you're it. Culu."

"Or if you're not it, then you have to run away from the person who is." Takato finished for him.

That makes no sense to me. Why would you...Oh nevermind. I'll just get it over with so I can go to sleep. "Who's it then?"

"We always decide by Rock Paper Scissors." Takato told me. "Ready?" He asked Culumon first.

"Culu!"

"You ready, boy?"

"I guess." I never really played that game before, but I always win anything. So this should be pretty easy.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Takato yelled out as he made scissors. Culumon picked scissors too. Only problem was...I couldn't change the shape of my damn hand so I was paper.

"Guilmon's it! Culuculu."

Great, now I have to chase them...and Guilmon's body wasn't made for running. Once we began they started running from me, everytime I was close to tagging one of them, I fell. It was completely humiliating! Thank goodness Takato stopped me before I embarrassed myself even more.

"Hahaha same old Guilmon." He told me while laughing at me. If Ruki didn't like him so much, I would of given him a smack on the head. "Well I better get going. It's getting late and you know how my mom gets if I'm at least one minute late."

"It's not a good thing culu."

"Goodnight Guilmon! We'll see ya tomorrow." Takato told me as he carried Culumon with him.

"Goodnight." I said to them before they left. Finally, I had the place all to myself. Now I could...well what could I do? I can't shift anywhere, so I'm stuck in here. Let's face it, this body wasn't exactly made to sneak around, so I couldn't do that. I guess I'll just go to sleep. I started closing my eyes and was very close to falling asleep until I heard...

TAP TAP

Oh who could that be. I decided maybe it was the wind blowing against the gate. Maybe thats why it sounded like someone was outside.

"Ey, let me in." I heard a voice say.

It couldn't be. No, of course not I haven't spoken to him in a while now. It's probably just Culumon. Well, I'm not letting him in.

"Ey Pine-applehead! Let me in!" It said again.

Oh god, it was him. What's he doing here? He hasn't talked to me in months. We didn't leave off on bad terms or anything, but it's like he doesn't want to talk to me.

"Pineapple-head!" Impmon yelled again.

Great, now I have to get up and open the gate. As I did so, I asked him. "What do you want?"

"Can't I visit my old pal?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, ok, so I wanted ta get somethin' ta eat. You know...like bread?"

"What about your precious hot dogs?"

"I haven't seen da hot dog guy in a while. I think I scared him last time."

"That's what you get for threatening people by using your fire." I warned him.

"Whatever, just lemme have some bread. I'm starvin'."

It's not that I didn't want to, I felt bad for him, but I don't know where Guilmon keeps his bread anymore. He keeps changing the spot every time someone finds out he's broken his diet. It's been the fourth time already!

"I am sorry, but, I do not know where it is. Honest."

"Eh, I believe ya."

"Pardon?"

"...Did you just 'pardon' me?" He was getting suspicious already. I need to stop saying that word while i'm in this body!

"Uh, I meant what..."

"Seems to me like a certain someone started to grow on you." He joked. "She's even got you speaking like her!"

"That's not funny." I scolded him.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I'm in a hurry and I need some bread."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yea, I'm off to meet my dreamboat!" He said with a heavy sigh.

'Dreamboat'? Since when did he have new mate? Oh well, I'm happy for him. Now I won't have to feel bad when I see him. My guess is that he's seeing someone my size. He told me that he 'likes 'em tall'. "Who is it?"

"Eh, you don't know her." he tells me like I'm too stupid to know. "She's new around here."

"Name please." I wasn't expecting an answer so quickly. I know Impmon all too well. He would probably ask for something in return if he told me about her.

"Her name is Chiromon and she's the most prettiest thing I've ever seen." I guess I was wrong, but he said it as his eyes got all googly. Who would of thought that Impmon was a softie?

"You must really like her, huh?" Maybe I should tease him about this. This may be the only time I'll ever see him like this. "Aw Impmon'sin love."

"...shut up!" He started blushing. There's something you don't see everyday. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?" I asked as I did Guilmon's trademark 'tilt head to the side' move. Just to make myself seem like him.

"Now you're startin' ta act like yourself." He said slyly.

That's a relief. I think i'mstarting to get the hang of this. "How come I can't tell?"

"Eh, they'd all laugh at me. Or they'd think I was lyin' or somethin'." Then he turned around and I think something caught his attention because he ran over to the big hole in the wall. "No bread eh? What's this?!"

Typical Guilmon, changing his hiding spot, then putting back in the old spotafter a while. "That's my special stash of bread. No ones allowed to eat it. Not even me." That was the best excuse I could think of.

"Yea, yea sure." He grabbed a couple pieces of bread and came back over to me. "I need all da energy I can get."

"For what?"

"Why should I tell ya?"

"Because the only thing that's stopping you from eating all that bread is my mouth." Ha, I managed to sound like myself while sounding like Guilmon too.

"Fiiiiine, but you betta keep dis a secret." He said as he made a fireball come out of one of his hands. Like that really frightnened me, but I played the part of being scared just to fool him.

"I won't tell, I promise."

"Well, when I first saw her, she was in her ultimate form and I thought she looked...well hot." He admitted.

I motioned for him to continue by putting my claw to my ear.

"I figure if she sees me as Beezlemon, she'll like me even more."

Ul..ultimate...level? It can't be...maybe I'm just over thinking it. It's a different digimon. "Can you say that one more time?"

"Say what?" He didn't know which part to repeat. "Da whole thing?" I nodded my head at him so he could continue. "Like I said, I want ta impress her as Beelzemonand maybe she'll go back into her ultimate form."

"Being superficial, are we?"

"I'm surprised you know what dat means."

I swear, people never him enough credit. They underestimate him, he can be smart...sometimes. Oh nevermind I need to get back to Impmon. "Doesn't change the fact that you're being superficial."

"And dat doesn't change the fact dat you're acting like a smartass."

Now he really is suspicious. Damn, I really need to save my ass now. "Am not!"

"Yea ya are. Ever since I walked in here, you've been acting and speaking like one."He took a bite out of the bread he took. "I'd say someone else was in yo body or something. I mean look at da position you're in." He said as he pointed at me.

I looked down and saw that he was right. Damn it! So I quickly unfolded my arms them and kept them at my sides. Now to think of a good rebuttal. "No I'm not!" I had something much better in mind, but I couldn't say it because it's not something Guilmon would say. "I'll prove it to you!" So then I _tried _to do that thing where Guilmon does a handstand while walking. I don't know which surprised me more, the fact that I could do it, or the fact that I fell after two seconds.

Impmon just kept staring me like I had gone crazy or something. The same look he gives Guilmon when they see each other. That means I'm getting better at fooling him. "Eh whatever, just lemme eat this bread and I'll forget about it."

"Deal."

"See ya later Pineapple-head" He said as he made his way out the door, but I stopped him before he could leave.

"Impmon..."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me."What?"

"How come...you don't talk to Renamon...anymore?" My question must of shocked him because he just stood there looking at me.

"Eh, I just don't wanna bother her."

"Why would you bother her? You're friends right?"

"Look, I got my own reasons ok?" I nodded my head slowly."I ain't mad at her or anything. If that's what you're thinking." Then he gave me a small smile. "Tell you what, one day I'll let you and her meet Chiromon. Deal?"

This time I nodded my head a little bit more quickly. "Deal."

"Oh and Guilmon?"

"Yea?"

"Don't steal her!" He said in a joking matter, but yelled at the same time.

"I won't" I said while laughing _a little_. "Bye bye Impmon!"

"Later." He was about to leave but then he said. "Take care of fox-face."

How sweet, he cares about us. I always thought he was still bitter about what happened.

"Nevamind, I think I should be telling you to take care of yourself!" He said while laughing. Why did he have to go and ruin a nice moment? Before I could say anything else, he was gone.

It was nice to see him again. At least now I know he isn't upset with me and as happy as I was to hear about his new love, I can't help but think she's Zodimon in her rookie form. I hope I am wrong though. I tried not to think of the worst, so instead I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wow, Renamon playing tag? There's something you don't see everyday!

Renamon : And if you ever tell anyone I did so, then you'll never live to see another day. -glares-

Me : -gulps- Yes Ma'am!

Renamon : Now finish what you were going to say.

Me : Right, on the next chapter it's Terriermon's turn! Will Ruki be able to spot the difference when he starts acting up? Or will she think Renamon is just PMSing?

Renamon & Terriermon : Hey!

Me : Terriermon reveals why he fights with Renamon the most and he'll learn a thing or two about Ruki and Renamon. What could it be? Is it bad? And why is there a McDonald's right next to another McDonald's??

Renamon : She overdid that last part. Forgive her if you will. Just remember to leave a review if you want to know what happens next.

Terriermon : C'mon people, don't you wanna know what happens with me? -silence- Just leave a review anyway and remember, you don't have to be a member to leave one -cough- anonymous-coughs-


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not gonna lie. This one was a toughie for me.

Terriermon : Would a 'moumantai' help?

Me : -sweatdrop- no, but I'll take it anyway.

Terriermon : Moumantai! Here's chapter 5!

Me ; I'm sorry if it's not that good. I thought I had Terriermon's personality down, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry if he's kinda OOC.

* * *

**New Homes : Part Three (Terriermon)**

Could this day get any worse? First I find out I'm in Renamon's body and now I have to live with 'Ms. I hate everyone' Why did I have to get stuck with her? Is Godmon punishing me for all the wise-cracks I made about everyone before? Well I hope you're happy Godmon! No amount of 'moumantai's' can get me out of this one.

"Renamon?"

I saw that is was Ruki that called me. "What?" I think I kinda said that harshly, but Jen's used to it already...oh wait...I'm not with Jen.

"Did you just give me attitude?" She asked me. I keep forgetting she could beat me up, but good thing I'm in this body or else I'd be a goner by now.

"Of course not." I was too scared to say anything else. Everything about her scared me sometimes. Even her hair! One of those spikes could probably poke my eye out!

"Just making sure." She continued to walk without waiting for me. Then she turned around. "Renamon..."

"huh?"

"Why aren't you shifting? You would of been home by now."

Uh oh, I never asked Renamon to teach me how to do that. I'll just improvise! That is my specialty after all...and making jokes. "Why shift when you can..." You know, for being an expert at improvising, I had no idea what to say. "Uh..."

"Well?"

"Well what? I'd figured you want your digimon to be around after three days." Man what's her problem? Jen woulda been excited to see me and Takato with Guilmon, but she's acting like nothing happened with Renamon.

"I'm starting to think that you're giving me an attitude."

"Attitude? This is me in a good mood!" I said with more sarcasm than intended. Boy did she looked mad.

"Are you throwing sarcasm at me?"

"No, I'm throwing a rocket at you."

"Oh very funny." She rolled her eyes at me. "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

"I've always had one." Well that was a lie. Renamon's sense of humor was just as bad as Jen's cooking, and believe me, it's really bad. "You've just been too stubborn to realize it." Where do I come up with this stuff? It sounds just like something she would say. "Did you ever learn how to make one for yourself?"

"Look, now is not the time to fight." She plain out told me. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? Well there's something you don't hear everyday. Ruki wouldn't apologize to anyone, even if her life depended on it. I guess that means I have to say it too, but usually Jen just says my name like he's mad and then I shut up. There I go again, I keep forgetting he's not here!

"Renamon?"

"I am sorry as well."

"It's ok. Let's just go home." She said as she gave me a _slight _smile. She continued to walk and I followed after her. Now I really wish I asked Renamon how to teleport. It's such a long way and I get tired easily. You think Ruki could carry me on her head like Jen does?

--

"Grandma! I'm home!" Ruki yelled as she took off her shoes. "Renamon is back too!"

You know that saying 'Home Sweet Home'? It sure doesn't feel like that here. More like, 'Not My Home." Alright so that's not the best way to put it, but you get the idea. I miss coming home and kicking Jen's butt at video games and eating off of Lopmon's plate during dinner. Hard to believe, but I even miss Shuichon. Shows how much I miss home already.

"Hey Renamon." Ruki gave me small poke on my arm.

"Eh?"

"Next time, try not to jump on my head while I'm not paying attention." I couldn't tell if she was mad or not. Her tone always sounds like she's yelling at someone.

"Can you blame a mon for being tired?"

"Since when do you tire easily?" She asked me while raising an eyebrow.

Maybe I should take a break from making rude remarks. I don't wanna end up dead when it's time to switch bodies. So I'll let this one slide. Just this once. "I am sorry, but I was asleep for three days straight. Forgive me for tiring easily." That should do it. Just like Renamon would say.

"Oh." Ruki looked down at the ground. She actually fell for it. "I'm sorry."

Huh, I actually feel kinda bad now. I don't think I've hever seen her look so guilty before. I'll just tell her it's no big deal and she'll go back onto her 'cool and spicy' mode. "Why beat yourself over that, when you can beat someone else."

I don't know if it was just me, or if she was really laughing. Must of been my eyes or something... Nope, she was laughing all right.

"God, I missed you." Ruki told me. "Sorry, for not telling you earlier, but I didn't want to look like a softie in front of everyone." She was about to hug me, but then someone interrupted.

"Oh Ruki, you're back." A much older woman said. Well she didn't look that old, but I could tell that it was her Grandma (A/N:I forgot her name). She walked up to me and gave me a pat on the back. "Ah, Renamon. It's good to see you again. We all missed you."

I think I found another upside to all this. I get to live in a house filled with women! I mean Ruki's grandma doesn't even look like one and her mom is a supermodel. Yep, It's all good, but they'll never replace Lopmon.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Ruki's grandma asked me.

"Who am I to deny food? Of course!" I answered.

Both girls laughed a little. Then her grandma said. "I made some tempura"

Did she say...t-tempura? That's my favorite dish! "I'll take it!" I replied too happily. Oh whatever, I want me some tempura!

"Oh, but I just remembered you were on that diet. I wouldn't want you to break it."

D-diet? No way! Renamon on a diet? That's rich! Well no wonder, she has those humongous hips! "You know, I think breaking it just this once won't hurt me." At least it won't hurt Terriermon, heheh.

"Coming right up." Then she went back into the kitchen.

--

Man that meal was dee-li-cious! I ate so much, that I almost passed out. I guess that's why both girls kept staring at me. No matter! I could get used to this. All that's left is to find something to entertain me. There has to be something to do around here. I mean, look at the size of this house! Maybe I can...uh...I got nothing. What does Renamon do for fun around here? Wait a minute. What am I saying?! She doesn't know how to have fun! All she does is just sit around there staring at the sky like she's too good for us. I got news for her, she isn't.

"Hey Renamon!" Ruki called out. She startled me, I almost fell fell off the couch. "What are you doing? I've...I've never seen you on the couch before." She told me like she just saw a ghost or something.

"Is that against the rules or something?" I know Renamon's not one to sit down anywhere she wants, but come on, is it that shocking?

"No...I'm just...shocked."

Guess I was right. Fine, I'll just go outside. It's pretty out there anyway. "I'll be outside then." Then I made my way out the door.

--

Huh, I never realized how great the view is from up here. Sure it took me a while to get on the roof, but once I got there I was glad I did. Now I can think of new ways to make jokes about people. Let's see...who's up first. I think Renamon, only because now I have something I can use against her. She's on a diet haha. That's what she gets for stealing away my best digi-friend! That's right, Jen may be my best friend, but Guilmon is my best digi-friend. But lately he's been blowing me off to go be with her. I don't know what it is they do together, but she doesn't have to go and take him the same day we're supposed to hang out.

"Renamon..."

Why do they always have to be lovey dovey anyway? It's like everyone is being like that now, even JEN! Mr. 'I'm too busy to have a girlfriend' He's out seeing Juri almost every weekend. He tells me they're just 'studying'. I don't buy that one bit! If they are studying then it's probably on how to kiss or stuff like that. It's not fair I tell ya. It's like cupid is teasing me or something. Well you know what, cupid? I don't want a girlfriend anyway!

"Renamon?"

Ok so maybe I lied about that last part. Maybe I really do want someone to love, and she'll love me back, but...the only one i'm interested in...just doesn't seem to like me. She thinks I'm too immature and she doesn't like it when I say mean things about people. I can't help who I am though. I'm Terriermon! The one who gives comic relief when everyone is down and is adorable at the same time. So why can't she see past that and accept me for who I am? I know I sometimes go a little overboard with my comments, but I can't change that. It's my character, and I tried to change, but I can't even go one day without making a wise-crack.

"Renamon!"

Would Renamon go and see what Ruki wants already! I'm trying to think and...and...I'm Renamon. Oh no, I'm Renamon and I didn't answer Ruki! She's gonna bite my head off for this. "Coming Ruki!" Then I quickly jumped off the roof. Thank godmon Renamon can land on her feet easily, or else I woulda broken my leg. After landing on the ground I ran into the living room where Ruki was. "Yo."

"Yo? Yo?! I called you three times and you didn't answer!" I could tell she was getting mad, but it's not my fault I was having a 'spill my guts' moment. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Well I am not a maid and should not have to attend to your every need." Did I really just say that? Ohh why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?! Uh oh, I'm not sure if it's me, but I think she's crying. She's not sobbing or anything, but she's letting a few tears out.

"Don't do that again!" She yelled as she gave me a surprise hug. "I thought something happened when you didn't answer!"

Whoa, she's acting like an overprotective mom. Can't say I don't blame her. I never realized how hard it was for her to lose Renamon three times. Once being the time when Vajramon took her for. Then when we all had to go back to the digital world, and now having to not see Renamon for three days.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I won't do that again." I had to say something that would stop her from crying and so she did.

"I'm sorry too." She quickly wiped her tears before talking to me again. "And Renamon..."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anyone I cried...especially Goggle-head."

...Goggle-head? As in Takato?! No way! She likes _him_? Can't say I didn't see it coming. Like digimon, like tamer I always say. Ok, so I've never actually _said_ that before, but I _thought _it. Who woulda thought the she liked him. I know that they went on a couple dates before, but I thought that they only did it for the sake of their digimon. Now I have something I can use against Ruki too. Guilmon was right when he said I couldn't keep secrets, but I can't help it.

"I mean, we wouldn't want him to think I was a softie." She told me.

"No, no we wouldn't." I agreed with her just for the heck of it. "Mouman..." Whoops. Good thing I covered my mouth in time before the word itself slipped out. Ruki ended up smirking at me.

"Terriermon inside your brain or something?"

"That's a complete understatement." I scoffed.

"What do you mean?" She crossed her arms like she was waiting for an answer.

Whoops, I wasn't thinking there. Better get myself outta this."You try hearing that word everyday. It grows on you." I think I just insulted myself.

"Same here. It gets annoying after hearing it for the first couple thousand times." Oh that's nice, she just insulted me too.

"Oh there you are." Both of us turned around and saw that it was Ruki's mother, Rumiko. "Oh look, Renamon is back." She said happily. "I bought some stuff while I was at the market." Then she takes out this bag that looks like it's just filled with goodies. "I bought those protein bars you love so much."

Protein bars? Blech! I don't wanna eat those. They look like barf in a wrapper, but I guess I'll have to take one for the team. I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth. You don't know how badly I wanted to spit it out, but instead I just swallowed it and prayed that it would stay in my stomach. "Mmmm" I tried to make it seem like I was enjoying it.

"Hey Renamon, since you've been out for a couple of days, I decided to give you a break from training."

Phew, that's a relief. I did not wanna go around training when I'm not in my own body. Heck, I wouldn't train even if I was back to my old self. "For how long?"

"A week." She replied. I guess that's not so bad. Maybe I can get her to make it longer. "But, we will doing somthing in the mean time."

I wonder what she has up her sleeves "And what is that exactly?"

"Oh you know...just...relax."

Did I hear that correctly? Ruki's idea of relaxing is training. So what else could she possibly do? Make me wear a skirt and do the hula?! "Does this involve the hula?" Well I had to find out if it did or not.

She gave me this weird look like I was crazy. "I was thinking more along the lines of just watching TV."

"Oh, I was close."

She started laughing again and headed towards another room. "Hey Renamon?"

I followed after her before answering her. "Yea?"

"Is this new personality of yours permanent, or will it by gone by tomorrow?"

"WHAT?!" Uh ohhhhh I think she's catching on to me. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut!

"Come on Renamon. I was just kidding." She said while laughing. What a relief, but I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet. Guess I'm going a good job. "Let's go relax." She suggested.

"Oh all right, but it better not involve me doing the hula." I said as I followed her. She gave me that weird look again, but I just shrugged it off. It's only been my first day, but I think I can manage living here.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope everyone who's reading liked it. In case you're wondering, I purposely made Terriermon do a good job at being Renamon. Surprising, isn't it?

Terriermon : Are you underestimating me?

Me : kinda -smile- Anyway, I won't be able to update anytime soon for two reasons. One, writer's block. Two, I'm going on vacation for two weeks and won't be able to write as much. Oh and on a side note, Tempura is a Japanese dish that consists of fried seafood, mushroom, and veggies. I'm not a Japanese culinary expert, but my friend is and she told me about it so that's why i used it. Just in case you didn't know what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the reviewers :) This one is ALL Impmon. Who ive seem to grown attached to o.0

Impmon : It's about time!

Renamon : Care to explain your long absence?

Me : One word my friend, HOMEWORK

Culumon : That's three words, Culu! -holds up two fingers-

-Everyone slaps their heads in frustration-

Me : Sorry for lack of updates, school is so frustrating!Since I got back from vacation, i had a looooot of work to catch up on D: I'll try to get the next chapter done reeeally soon!

* * *

Chapter 6 : A Glimpse Of Chiromon

Impmon's POV

I hate walkin' by here during da night. All I can see are couples making out. If they keep dat up, things will heat up, literally. No good bunch of morons. Eh who needs love anyway? Not me!

"Impmon..."

Normal POV

"Impmon..." a feminine voice softly called out. He then turned around and saw what was probably the most beautiful thing in the world. It was most definitely a digimon, a girl one too. She had the face and body of a fox, but bat wings accompanied her. She wore a white zippered vestand her fur was of a honey color. What stood out about her the most was her bright ruby eyes. In other words, she was a sight for sore eyes. Impmon's eyes that is.

"Uhh..." He couldn't bring himslef to speak, and felt like an idiot because of it. _Snap outta it! Speak ya moron! Speak! _

After a moment of awkward silence (mostly because Impmon was too busy gawking at her) she decided to speak._"_I knew I'd find you here." Then she gave him a small smile, but it was enough to make his knees wobble slightly.

_Stop it!_ He reminded himself._There's no way I'm acting this way ova a girl!_He mentallly slapped himslef before snapping back into reality_._ "Eh, it's nice ta see ya again...Chiromon." His voice crack at that last part. He cursed at himself silently for acting so...what could best describe it? Sheepish. Yes, that could work. For acting so sheepish.

"Can you do it now?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Ya mean...digivolve?" She nodded her head as a response. "No..." He hung his head low. "I've been tryin' ta save my energy, but I can't."

"Please don't give up." Her voice was almost inaudible, but he could still hear. "Please keep trying!"

He was a little shocked by her outburst, so he tried to calm her down. "I will, but why do you need me to digivolve so much?" Ever since they met, she asked him to do that, but she never said why. Only that it was important and she would tell him at the right time.

"I...I can't say. Just please keep on trying." Then she went over to him and put her hands on his cheek. "For me."

Impmon could of sworn he was blushing right now, and it's not something he likes to do. In fact, he hates blushing, but this was an exception. "I'll...keep tryin'." He assured her.

She shot a small smile at him before letting go of him. "May I ask for another favor?"

_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Please be a kiss! _He wished in his head. "Uh huh. What is it?"

"May I...see...your friends?"

_Damn, not what I was thinking._ He became a little sad at her request. "What friends? I don't have any..."

"Why, surely you must have friends." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Aren't you friends with the digmon that defeated the D-Reaper?"

He sighed deepy. "Yea, I guess...and don't call me Shirley."

She started laughing at his silliness. "I didn't call you Shirley." Then she squeezed his hand, not too hard. "I said _surely_."

"Yea, yea, Surely, Shirley. Same thing." He said, now acting more like himself. "But which _friends _do you wanna see?"

"Why, you're best friends of course."

He tried to hold back his laughter when she said that. _Best Friends? "_I don't have those. Too stupid."

"Oh..." She looked down and felt slightly embarrased.

"Uh, I mean...are ya talkin' about Pine-apple head, Foxy, and Big ears?"

" 'scuse me?" Chiromon had no idea who he was talking about. "Are those even digimon?"

"Oh..." Impmon mentally slapped himself for confusing her. "Uh I mean Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon." It felt a little weird for him to call them by their real names since he was used to their nicknames.

All of a sudden she smirked at him. "Yes, them."

"But, why in da world do ya wanna see dem for?" He was a little confused.

"Let's just say...I've had an...encounter with them before."

Impmon looked at her for a while, trying to comprehend what she just said. "Y-you didn't happen to have some strange attraction towards the red one did ya?" That's all he wanted to know.

His question confused her, so she answered his question with a question. "Why would I?"

A sighed a breath if relief. "Phew, just making sure."

"I'm not interested in 'the red one' " She said as she walked up to him. "I'm interested in _you._" She whispered in his ear. It almost caused him to faint, but he snapped himslef out of it.

"I...uh...eh?"

She giggled slightly at the way he was acting. "May I see them...tomorrow?"

He was taken back by her sudden need to see them, but he knew if he asked, all she would say is 'I can't tell you.'  
"T-tomorrow? That's a lil' soon...don't ya think?"

"It's...urgent." Was all she said.

"Well, I dunno if tomorrow is good. See, they were injured and were knocked out for a couple days and tomorrow their tamers are gonna..." He was cut off by her.

"Throw them a welcome back party." She finished for him. "I know already. Which is why I want to go."

Impmon, not being the brightest bulb of everybody, (Guilmon and Terriermon coming first.) decided not to question her and let her come. "Oh alright, but don't get close to the red one! Uh I mean Guilmon!"

She laughed at him already being jealous of another mon. "I won't." Then she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you. This means so much to me." Then she turned to leave. "Bye bye, _Impmon_." Sje blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Bye bye" He said with hearts in his eyes. _I guess I was wrong about earlier, I do need love._

* * *

Impmon: -glares- thanks for makin' me look like a wimp!

Me : -sweatdrop- Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's too short x/.Oh and to clear things up, the whole part when Impmon asks her if she felt anything for "the red one" Guilmon, unless you read my last story that part not might make a whole lot of sense.

Impmonmon : Hey I got another question for ya.

Me : What?

Impmpon : Since your description skills are lacking, what does Chiromon look like?

Me : Um...think Sally Acorn, but with a foxier face and bat wings and yadda yadda. Does that help?

Impmon : ...No.

Me : -Hands him picture- Look at that! Just think, foxier face and bat wings.

Impmon: -looks at picture up and down - Thaaaaank you!

Me : Anyway, I also wanted to say that I actually did my research when I made her up. "Chiro" comes the word Chiroptera. Which is the order a bat comes from. Why'd I pick a bat? Two reasons. One, bats seem to be one of my favorite animals o.0 (I know, how many girls have bat for a favorite?) and two, I wanted it to be similiar with Zodimon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Sorry for the major lack of updates, but making up school work and tests are killing me X.X

Terriermon : This wouldn't have happened if you didn't go on your trip to Peru.

Me : I know, but I had sooo much fun! I don't know If I should spoil it or not but....

Terriermon: You're gonna kill someone off?

Me : Oh God, no! I'm not that heartless.

Terriermon : This coming from the girl who punched a kid right in the gut.

Me : First of all, it was the arm! Secondly, he had it coming. He tried hitting on me.

Terriermon : What's wrong with that?

Me : He came off too strong!

Terriermon : -.-' just get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Before the Party (lame I know xD)

Lopmon's POV(I seem to be giving everyone one of those xD)

I think he's mad at me, but what did I do? It was just a friendly kiss. Oh I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I try talking to him, he ends up avoiding me.

_flashback_

_"Terriermon, can I talk to you?"_

_"Uh, Terriermon's not here right now. Leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEP."_

And then he just ran away. He doesn't say that all the time, but it's the most recent excuse. See, he's been making excuses to not talk to me. Sometimes he'll go out with Jen or if he's desperate, he'll play with Shiuchon. I'll try again today, but today is the day of the party Jen, Takato, and Ruki are throwing for their digimon. So who knows if I'll have the chance.

Normal POV

"Terriermon?" Lopmon asked a sleeping 'Terriermon' as she gave him poke on his shoulder. It caused him to wake up startled.

"My food!" 'Terriermon' shouted out unconsciously. He looked around and saw who woke him up. When he saw who it was, he gave a small yelp.

"Can we talk now?" She asked while tapping her foot impatiently. "And please don't try to avoid m-" She was cut off by him.

"Terriermon's not here righ-"

"Oh stop that!" She yelled out before tugging his ear and dragging him to Jen's room. Once they arrived she closed his door and blocked the exit. "Don't even think of running away."

"Oh boy." He said softly and in a nervous tone. _Godmon, help me get outta this pleeeaseee. _And right on cue, his wish came true. Someone knocked on the door and 'Terriermon' didn't hesitate to open it. "Jeeeeen!" He yelled out happily and hugged his leg.

Jen was a bit surprised at Terriermon's sudden affection towards him, but brushed it off. "Nice to see you too." He then looked over at Lopmon and saw a look of disappointed on her face. "did I interrupt anything?"

"No!" 'Terriermon' yelled out a little too quicky, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to get out of that room. "Moumantai! Let's just get some food."

"Save your appetite for later. We're going out soon." Jen said sternly. "and since when did you grow a big stomach?"

"I'm getting fatter?" 'Terriermon' took it quite literally and started poking his stomach. "oh no!" Both Lopmon and Jen sweatdropped at what he just said.

"Oh yea." Jen said as he faced Lopmon. "Shiuchon is looking for you. She said it was something important."

She sighed deeply before making her way out the door. "Thanks, Jen." Then she shut the door.

"You owe me." Jen said as he turned back to 'Terriermon'.

"Huh?"

"You owe me." He said again. "For saving your butt just now."

:

:

"Guilmon!" Takato called out from outside. "I got you something to eat." He was expecting an overly excited dinosaur to come out and tackle him, and he even braced himself for it, but it never came. "uh, Guilmon?" He waited for a couple of seconds but there was no response. "Guilmon?" Still no response. So he went inside and found his digimon sleeping. Something was off about it though. It was the position he was in. Usually he would find him to be all over the place, but this time he was in a still position sitting up against the wall with his arms crossed. "G-guilmon?" He whispered while giving the red dinosaur a poke on the arm.

"What?" 'Guilmon' muttered as he opened his eyes slowly. Then he looked up and saw Takato towering over him. "Oh, good morning Takato..mon." he quickly added the 'mon' to fool him.

"Mornin' boy." Takato siad back. "ready for breakfest?" He held up his bag he was holding from before. "It's your favorite." He said that last part in a sing-song voice.

"Oh goody." The red dinosaur replied sarcastically. "what could be better than a loaf of bread?" Then he grabbed the bag and reached in before taking a bite.

Oblivious to the sarcasm, Takato just laughed. "Don't eat all of it." He said as he eyed the bread. "I still need to eat too."

"Here." 'Guilmon' then tossed the bag over to Takato. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"You know, right about now I would ask why you're not hungry, but I need you to save your appetite for later." Takato said before taking a bite out of the bread. "We're going out later."

Finnaly, something caught Ren...er 'Guilmon's' attention. "What do you mean by save my appetite? and where are we going?"

"Oh it's something you don't need to know." Takato replied slyly. "you'll find out later anyways."

"Takatomooooooon!" _Oh great, that part of him is started to grow on me. That'll be the last time I ever whine! _"I wanna know."

"Hmmm." Takato stroked his chin and thought about it for a while. "should I really tell you?" Obviously he was teasing the mon.

_Ok **this **is the last time I'm going to whine. _"Takatoooooo. Pleeeeease."

"Oh alright, but you better act surprised when we get there."

"Where?"

"Oh, to a place. You'll find out later..."

:

:

"Are you gonna finish that?" 'Renamon' asked Ruki while eyeing her plate filled with scrambled eggs.

"Renamon, can I please eat my eggs in peace?"

"Depends. Are you gonna finish them?"

Ruki sighed in defeat and passed the over to 'Renamon'. "Here." She wasn't in the mood to argue or question Renamon's appetite, but she did want her breakfest back. "Not afraid to break your diet?"

"So I'm in a binging mood today." Was all that the yellow fox said. "What can I say?" Then 'she' continued eating.

"Whatever. Just try not to eat all of it." Ruki told her as she drank her milk. "we're going somewhere later."

"Oh goody." 'Renamon' said sarcastically. "Where could we possibly be going?"

Ruki scoffed. "Like I'm going to tell you." She drank some more milk. "it's a surprise, as in, you're not supposed to know."

"Aw come on, you can't even give you're dearest digimon a hint?"

"No." Was all that she said.

"Hmph!"

Ruki let out a soft giggle. "Sorry Renamon." Then she finished the last of her milk and left the kitchen.

* * *

I am so so sorry for the short, crappy chapter, but it was all I could do. At first I wasn't even gonna update, but I hate it when people never update their stories so I don't wanna be like that xD I will try to update as soon as I can. Depending on how much homework I get. I can guarantee you the next chapter will be better.


	8. Chapter 8

-big grin- Good morning starshine! The Earth says hello!

Impmon : Ey, what's da matter with her?

Terriermon : Oh, the guy she's been secretly obsessing over finally talked to her.

Me : -hearts in eyes- He wished me a happy birthday! Kyaaaa!

Both : -sweatdrop- You're birthday hasn't even passed yet...

Me : W-well....shut up! Who knows when I'll see him again!

both : -sweat drop- just start the chapter...

Me : -calms down- hold on a second. I just want to take the time to say thanks to my reviewers :D

**Ruff1298**  
**Rainbow35**  
**Frozen Twins  
****HarpieAna  
****ChristianDragon  
Momo **

Thanks you guys :D Sorry for not updating in forever, but school is reeeally killing me X.X At least winter break is coming soon :D Well not really, but I'm still stoked about it.

**Update :** So sorry for al lthe confusion! D: I've fixed the problem though ...I think -panics-. Again, I'm so sorry for not being clear when talking in third person D: Just remember when I put '' in between the names it's because other people are around and It means that's the body they're in. When it just says Terriermon or Renamon without the '' in between the names, then it's because I'm describing them as their actual selfs.

* * *

Chapter 8: What a Surprise

"Well, we're here." Ruki said to 'Renamon' as they had just made their way into the park. '_The sooner this thing ends, the better.' _Truth be told, Ruki would much rather be at home than go to a stupid party made by her "stupid" friends. She only came for Renamon's sake. Although right now Renamon is acting like a nuisance, and all that's doing is pissing Ruki off even more.

"Here? This is just the park. What's so surprising about 'here'?"

Ruki shot a glance over at Renamon. _Oh great, she's at it again._ "Are you acting moody again?"

Renamon ignored her last comment. "Seriously, what's so special about today?"

Ruki took a deep breath before speaking. "Just follow me." Then she continued walking in the same direction as before and Renamon followed. "try not to get mood swings today."

"You enough is hard already." Renamon muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I had enough food already." 'Renamon' said quickly, trying to cover up what she said before.

"Whatever. Just follow me." She said before she continued walking. With Renamon close behind her.

_: _

_:_

"Ruki!" Takato yelled out as he ran over to her. She didn't seem to hear him and kept walking. "Ruki!" he yelled again. By the time he caught up to her, he was out of breath. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He said taking a breath between words.

"I did." Ruki said grouchily. "Why else do you think I kept on walking?" Then she continued walking.

It took a couple of seconds before Takato figured out what she meant. "Hey!" He yelled as he caught up to her. "That's not nice."

Ruki sighed deeply before answering back to him. "Calm down Gogglehead. I was just joking." She said to him. "You do know what a joke is, right?" She teased.

"Of course I know what a joke is." Takato said in a rather annoyed tone. "That's when you say something to make the other person laugh. Not make them feel bad."

Ruki was about to say something until she turned around and noticed that something, more like someone was missing. "Where's Renamon and dinoboy?"

"Huh?" Takato turned around and noticed that his digimon was gone. '_Damn it....He left me all aloneee!'_The voice inside Takato's head yelled out. "Are they doing this just to spite me?" He asked himslef while rubbing his forehead. Then he turned his attention over to Ruki, who looked rather bored. He took a deep breath before asking, "Wanna go looking for them?"

"And find them doing whatever it is that they're doing?" She huffed. "No thanks." She looked over at Takato and felt a _little _bad for being rude with him. _Oh alright_, _I'll be nice to him....just for today. _"Since they might take a while, wanna go....walk...around." She had some diffiiculties finishing up her sentence. It sounded kind of forced, but that's just because she's never asked a guy to do something with her.

"Uh...sure." Takato was a little surprised that she had offered that, but decided to go anyways. If not, she could get offended, and there's nothing worse than an offended Ruki.

::

::

(In private)

"You know, If I yelled out rape right now and everyone came and saw this, you'd be in biiiig trouble." Terriermon said as he was trying to break free from Renamon's grasp. If you're curious to know what happened, Renamon grabbed Terriermon from behind as soon as she saw him. You know, kinda like the way when a thief grabs a innocent person from behind? Just like that.

"You don't have it in you to do that." Renamon growled. Boy, was she wrong.

"RAAAAA-" Terriermon started yelling, but Renamon quickly covered his mouth. When she saw that he wasn't going to yelll anymore, she moved her hand. "and you said I didn't have it in me." He said as he let out a chuckle.

"Oh shut up." Renamon said with an agitated look on her face and let him go. "and humans only respond when you yell 'fire'." She said matter-of-factly.

"Fire, rape. Same thing." Terriermon muttered as he strecthed his arms out. "and what was the point of you dragging me out here? Just so you could choke me to death?"

"Well..." Renamon thought about it for a while, and really don't know why she grabbed him in the first place. Most likely, it was out of impulse. "...I do not know."

"When in Rome do as the Romans would." Terriermon chimed. "Or in this case, when in an idiot's body, do as the idiot would."

"Making fun of your own friend now?"

"Hey, I'm not making fun of him. I'm just telling the truth here." Terriermon said innocently.

"Hmph." Was all that she said. Then she walked a few steps forward. "Let's just go back to Ruki and Takato."

"And Jen."

"Don't be silly. He's not with them." Renamon said as she turned to face Terriermon.

"Yea, but he's over there." He said as he pointed over to where Jen was.

From Terriermon's point of view, you could see Jen walking and right next to him was Shuichon and Lopmon. On top of his head was 'Terriermon', or in this case, Guilmon. And to answer another question, the only reason why Jen and others can't see them is becasue Renamon and Terriermon are standing on a hill and can see everything from where they are.

"Renamon..." Terriermon began. "c-can we just see where they're going?" He begged. "please?"

Renamon knew exactly how Terriermon felt right now and sympathized with him. So of course she was going to let him see how his tamer was. "Oh alright." Then they sat down and hid themselves so that they could not be seen.

"Is it just me or does there seem to be some tension between Lopmon and Guilmon?" Terriermon pondered. "I mean look at their faces. Lopmon looks sad, but still cute. While Guilmon has guilt written all over his, uh, I mean my face."

Renamon took in everything he said and looked at the two carefully. She could see that Lopmon looked a little troubled while 'Terriermon' or Guilmon, looked guilty. "You are right. Something is quite off about them."

"Ah, they're probably just tired." Terriermon concluded. "I guess we should go now, huh?"

She nodded her head in response and got up. "Shift us there."

"Uh, Renamon..." He started looking down at the ground from embarrassment. "you never taught me how to do that..."

"Damn it..."

:::

:::

_'I'm going to kill her.' _Ruki thought to herself as she was sitting next to Takato on a park bench. _'I'm going to get dinoboy too.' _They had spent the past few minutes walking around and hoped that their digimon would show up soon, but to their dismay, there was no such luck. So instead they decided to sit and wait for their return. To add more to the bad news, Ruki was growing quite impatient and even a little nervous. Deep down, you could say she was a little glad to be alone with the boy, but like she was going to admit that to anyone, let alone herself.

Takato, on the other hand, was nervous, a looot more nervous than Ruki was. One wrong word could cost him his life. Well that's what he thought anyway.

"Ruki? Takato?" Someone called out. The both of them looked up and saw that Jenrya was the one who had called them. _'Thank god!' _Was what they were thinking on the inside.

"Takato!" A very happy 'Terriermon' yelled out as he jumped down from Jenrya's head. He was about to go hug him when he realized how much of a bad idea that would be. So he saved himself by yelling out Ruki's name too. The both of them waved at 'Terriermon' while gving awkward smiles too.

"Hi Ruki. Hi Takato." Shuichion said as she smiled sweetly. "Are you two on a date?" She asked innocently, causing the two of them to blush. "Is that why Renamon and Guilmon are gone?"

"Shuichon..." Jenrya said sternly. "Don't ask so many questions. It's impolite." He warned.

"I'm sorry Jen-onii-chan."

"Hi Shuichoin." Ruki and Takato said in unison. "Hi Lopmon."

"Hello." Lopmon said back. "By the way, where are they?"

When asked that question, a sour expression came immediatly to their faces. "We don't know." They said bitterly.

"We're back! We're back!" A voice yelled from a distance. Everyone turned around and could see that it was 'Renamon' who yelled it out. Right ahead of her was 'Guilmon' running ahead of her while holding her paw so that they could keep up.

"It's about time." Ruki muttered.

"Sorry we took so long." 'Guilmon' said. "We would have been here sooner if _someone_ had shifted us here." Obviously referring to 'Renamon'

"Ren...I mean GUILMON!" 'Terriermon' yelled out happily and went to go hug the red dinosaur.

"Sorry about that." Jenrya said as he was about to pry his digimon off of 'Guilmon'. "He's been acting really affectionate lately."

'Guilmon' didn't resist. In fact he returned the hug. "It's ok."

"Not while you're in my body!" 'Renamon' growled under her breath as she pried the two apart. Of couse, that whole scene earned a stare from everyone.

"Uh haha." Takato let out one of his awkward laughs before talking. "I think we should get going. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would we?"

"Surprise?" All three of the digimon asked at the same time. Oh yes, the surprise! How could they forget? Their tamers would remind them about it every time they had the chance.

"Yea, if we keep walking we should be there in less than five minutes." Jenrya said matter-of-factly. "Unless you three start acting up again. Then who knows how long it'll take."

"Yea let's go already!" Takato said as he grabbed Guilmon and started heading towards a desreted part of the park.

Everyone else just watched the two and sweatdropped. "He's going the wrong way, isn't he?" Ruki whispered to Jenrya. "Of course he is." He replied back.

"Takato!" Ruki and Jenrya yelled out as they followed after him.

::::

::::

"Wow! You did all this for us?" Terriermon asked excitedly as he looked at what the surprise was. Turns out, it was a party! Everyone they knew was there and welcomed the three happliy.

"Yep." Jenrya answered. "Think of it as a...welcome home thing."

"Thanks Jen!"

"Thank you Takato....mon."

"Thanks Ruki....and everyone else."

"You're welcome." The three tamers said in unison. "Now go on and start talking to everyone." Takato suggested.

"Yea, everyone was worried ya know." Ruki said calmly. "Let them know you're alright."The three digimon nodded their heads and headed towards different directions.

Now as fun as the party was, it did get a little annoying having to hear the same thing every five seconds. "Are you ok?" "How'd it happen" and the most popular, "That sucks man." The digimon were getting tired of having to explain everything over and over again. It was time for them to be alone with each other for a while. Just the three of them were no one could see them.

"If I have to hear that question one more time..." Terriermon said as he clenched his fist.

"Calm down Terriermon. They were just worried about us." Guilmon said as he ate the bread from the food table. "Aren't you happy that people care about you?"

"I am! But how many times did people ask if you were ok?"

"Um...." Guilmon said as he started counting on his fingers, but stopped shortly. "A lot!"

"My point exactly. It's getting annoying now!" He yelled in annoyance. "And what about _you, _miss 'cool n spicy'?" He asked as he turned to face Renamon. Who was just leaning against a tree. "How many times were you asked?"

"I simply told them I didn't know. After that no one else asked me." She said calmly.

"Dang it. I should've said that too." Terriermon said bitterly.

(Point of view changes now)

"Ey, pineapple-head!" A voice not too far from them called out. All three of them recognized it at once. 'Guilmon's' eyes widened a bit, but the other two acted indifferent.

"Yay, Impmon's here!" 'Terriermon' said happily. "maybe we should tell him about what's happening?"

"I...I don't think that is a good idea." 'Guilmon' said as she moved away from the tree.

"Why not, Rena-chan?"

"Becaus-" She was cut off by the arrival of Impmon.

"There ya are." Impmon said as he waved at them.

"Hi Impmon!" 'Terriermon' said happily while eating his bread.

"There's a sight for sore eyes!" 'Renamon' said as 'she' gave Impmon a small slap behind the back. It would of been normal to Terriermon, but in Impmon's eyes, it was Renamon who did that. "Where ya been? It's like you've been ignoring us."

Impmon was taken by surprise when it happened. "F-fox f-face?" He managed to say, well more like stutter.

_'That idiot!'_ 'Guilmon' yelled inside his head. He had to act fast or else he would get suspicious. It was hard enough that Impmon could sense that there was something different about him. It would be all over if Impmon found out and if they're unlucky, their data would be sucked dry by Zodimon. When she had the chance, 'he' grabbed Terriermon from behind and covered his mouth. "Sorry Impmon. She's been acting strange."

"Tell me about it." was Impmon's reply. "All of ya been acting strange."

'Guilmon' laughed nervously. "What do you mean? We're just fine." 'He' tried to sound convincing and hoped he'd fall for it.

"Eh, whatever. Anyway, I want you to meet someone."

"Oh goody, another person to ask us if we're ok or not." 'Terriermon' said sarcastically. 'Guilmon' gave him a whack on the head to shut him up.

"You can come out now." Impmon called out as he turned around to face the tree behind him. When his guest came out from the hiding spot, 'Terriermon's' and 'Renamon's' jaw dropped and woouldn't stop staring. 'Guilmon', on the other hand, had a sour expression on his face. "Everyone, meet Chiromon."

_To be continued._

* * *

Another cliffhanger! mwuahahah! I'll try to update soon, but with my birhtday coming up, who knows when I'll have the chance :/

Terriermon : Or if the guy you've been obsessing over secretly talks to you again...it might take longer!

Me : D-don't mention him! -blush-

Terriermon : Too late. I already made a name for him.

Me : What is it?

Terriermon : Mr. GYBOOS

Me : What the hell is that suposed to mean?

Terriermon : Mr. guy you've been obsessing over secretly.

Me: -sweatdrops- Anyway, now that you've read, it's time to review! Did you like it? Dislike it? Tell me your thoughts. Now it's time for a preview for next chapter! Let's see....everyone meets Impmon's friend. Which Renamon doesn't take too kindly to. Someone finds out about their problem and what every good story needs, JEALOUSY! Who gets jealous and who finds out? I'm not telling you! -evil smirk- So stay tuned for the next chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9

Me : -notices evil glares- Uh.. Hi everyone... miss me?

Terriermon - Where have you been?! You're kind of the reason we're still alive here!

Me : My bad D= But I've been busy with school and stuff. To top it all off, I have a psycho English teacher always on my case everyday! D:

Terriermon - You've missed a lot!

Guilmon - He's right, some of your favorite stories are already done.

Me - T-they are?

Both - Uh-huh

Me - Oh my! They're right! While I was gone I never got to finish reading the rest of one of my favorite stories or review it. So if you're reading this ChristianDragon, I loved your story! And sorry I couldn't keep up with it TToTT And to Ruff1298 I looooved your story too and was sad to hear it was discontinued TToTT It was hilarious and well written! I hope you make more stories :) And to everyone else who has stories, I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with them D: Blame my teachers, they give me tons of homework each day and so little time to finish. Sorry for rambling on xD Here's the next chapter! Like it, love it, whatever! Just read and review :] and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this chapter like last time D: remember _'Terriermon'_is when theyre in public and _Terriermon_is when theyre in private.

* * *

**Secrets Revealed**

_"You can come out now." Impmon called out as he turned around to face the tree behind him. When his guest came out from the hiding spot, 'Terriermon's' and 'Renamon's' jaw dropped and wouldn't stop staring. 'Guilmon', on the other hand, had a sour expression on his face. "Everyone, meet Chiromon." Impmon said as he presented his guest._

Before I let you know what happens next, let's go over to a certain bunny who seems down at the moment.

**_Lopmon's POV_**  
I don't know if it was just me, or if Terriermon was excited to see Guilmon. Sure, I've seen him excited before, but this was a different type of excited. It was as if he had a sparkle in his eyes when seeing Guilmon. I can't really explain it, but it looked like he...no that's silly. Is there even such a thing as that? If there was such a thing, I'm sure Shuichon or Jen would have told me. I know they're best digifriends, but...no I'm just overreacting. I really need to find Terriermon and talk to him. Oh I see Jen, I think I'll go ask where he is.

**_Normal POV_**

"Jen?" Lopmon asked as she tugged on Jenrya's leg. "Have you seen Terriermon around?"

"He's not with you? What a shocker." Ruki commented as she was sipping on her soda. "Last time I saw him, he was with dino-boy." She said calmly.

"Oh, _Guilmon_." Lopmon said with a hint of bitterness in her tone. "I should have known."

"Well, um I saw them right around there." Jenrya said as he pointed in the direction where there was nothing but trees. "I'm pretty sure they're still over there."

"Thank you." Lopmon said in her usual polite tone as she curtsied to him. Then she was off to find Terriermon,

"Um, Jen?" Takato asked as he watched Lopmon take off.

"Yes Takato?" Jenrya said, already knowing what he was going to ask him.

"Aren't the digimon over in _that _direction?" Takato asked as he pointed in the opposite direction Jenrya had pointed to.

"Well yea, but..." Jenrya began to explain, but was quickly cut off by Ruki.

"So you're just gonna let her get lost in the forest?" Ruki asked in a rather upset tone. "I thought you were 'Mr. Let's talk it out and forgive each other' not 'Mr. I-like-to-get-poor-defenseless-digimon-lost."

"First of all, she's not defenseless and it's safe around here. Second, I only did it because I think there's some tension going on between the both of them." Jen said to defend himself.

"Need I remind you that you're usually the first person to jump in and try to break whatever tension there is between all of us." Ruki said matter-of-factly. "So why cause them to avoid each other then rather patch things up?" She added in just to prove her point.

"Yea, she's got you there." Takato said, which earned a smirk from Ruki, and made him continue. "You're always there to patch things up and in a peaceful way too."

"I know that, but it's different this time." Jenrya said seriously. "Terriermon is acting..."

"Not like himself?" Ruki finished for him.

"Yea. How did you.."

"Know?" she finished for him again. "because Renamon has been acting different too. For the first time ever she actually talked back to me. So since then I've been keeping my eye on her. I didn't wanna tell anyone until I knew that it wasn't just me who thought so." Then she turned her attention over to Takato. "What about you, goggle-head?"

"What?" He asked clulessly.

"You know what." Jenrya and Ruki said in unison.

He gulped before speaking. "Guilmon?" He asked nervously and they nodded their heads. "Well yea, he's acting different, but I just think that maybe he's finally maturing...?"

A few moments of silence went by before Ruki and Jenrya burst into laughter.

"So much for that theory." Takato said dead-pan.

:

:

"Hello." Chiromon said as she smiled sweetly and gave them a courtsy.

"Well, helloooooo there!" 'Renamon' said as she approached the foreign digimon, but was later stopped by 'Guilmon'.

"Dummy, she thinks you're a girl." 'Guilmon' whispered harshly into 'Renamon's' ear. "Don't mess this up." 'He' warned.

"Ahem." 'Terriermon' spoke up as he made his way to Chiromon. "I'm Gui...um Terriermon. That's Renamon and Guilmon." He said as he pointed over to the other digimon.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Hmph. 'Guilmon' huffed as he faced away from Chiromon.

Chiromon could already sense the tension and stepped back a little. "Impmon has told me all about you." She said in a sweet tone. "Oh!" She looked over at 'Renamon' and 'Guilmon' "Oh are you the one that mistreated Impmon?" She said directly at 'Renamon'. "Such a shame."

"Why you!" 'Guilmon' said as he almost went after her, but knew that it would blow their cover. So instead he said. "I mean, why you're wrong. Renamon would never do that."

"Because she's perfeeect!" 'Terriermon' yelled out and 'Guilmon' looked over at 'him' and smiled.

"I ain't gonna ask." Impmon said as he stared at the two. "Anyway, now that you've met each other we can go now. Right Chiromon?" he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Not yet, Impmon." Chiromon responded calmly. "I want to get to know them better."

Impmon growled softly and shrugged. "Fine, we'll stay."

Chiromon flashed a smile at him and went over to the other digimon. "I've always wanted to meet you're three. You have that special thing I love."

"Our data?" 'Guilmon' muttered.

"What was that?" Chiromon asked nicely.

"I said, _our data_" 'Guilmon' replied boldly.

Everyone gasped at his remark and Impmon took the most offense to it. "Watch wat ya sayin' Pineapple head." Impmon warned. "Don't make me get rough with cha."

"Oh please, with her around you wouldn't hurt a fly." 'Guilmon' retorted. "Well you couldn't hurt a fly anyway."

"Re...Guilmon!" 'Renamon' yelled out. "What's the matter with you?!"

"I'm just watching out for myself, I wouldn't want to have my data sucked dried." He said in an almost insulting way.

"Why would I do that?" Chiromon asked sadly. "I like you three. You're very speacial."

"Let me guess, your preferable choice of data?" 'Guilmon' shot back at her. "Why don't you just..."

"Stop it!" Impmon shouted. "Wat da hecks goin' wrong with youz?!" He yelled at 'Guilmon' "Jealous or something? Can't stand to see me happy with someone?"

"What?" 'Guilmon was taken back by that statement and shook his head. "No of course not."

"And wats with your speech? Since when did ya develop talking skills?!"

"Stop it!" 'Terriermon' warned.

"Shhh." 'Renamon' said to 'Terriermon'. "Let them fight it out."

"That's beside the point. " 'Guilmon' said to Impmon. "If you let your guard down, your data will be gone."

"Pffft. You're just jealous aren't ya?"

"Not even."

"Then let me guess? You're gettin' bored with Fox-face so you want ta snag Chiromon away from me."

"Never!" 'Guilmon' was now becoming agitated with the Imp and his date too. "Think what you will, but I would never be jealous of that bloodsucker."

And at this point Impmon was quite agitated with the red dino. "Apologize right now." He said as he grabbed Chirmon's hand.

"No." 'Guilmon' said plainly while staring Impmon down.

"Then don't eva expect me to talk to ya again." Impmon said as he and Chiromon walked away. Once the three digimon were out of sigh, Impmon aplogized to her several times. "I'm real sorry toots. I didn't think it would get outta hand."

Chiromon giggled at him and said. "I told you already, it's alright. I had a feeling one of them wouldn't like me." She admitted to him.

"Yea, well I didn't think it would be pine-apple head." He said as he looked down. "He's not usually like dat, I don't know wat got into him."

"It's alright." She said again. "I had a feeling he wasn't going to like me."

"Ya did? How?" Impmon asked. "I woulda thought fox-face woulda been da jealous one."

"Oh, it was just a guess." She said innocently. "Now, let's get back to the party, shall we?" She suggested as she squeezed his hand and led him back to the party.

"Okie dokie." Impmon said said as he followed her with a big grin planted on his face.

:

::

(point of view changes since they're by themselves)

"What was that?!" Terriermon practically yelled at Renamon for her behavior from before. "What if you blew our cover? Not to mention a certain someone is mad at you." He said as pointed to a sad looking Guilmon (in Terriermon's body) sitting in a corner.

Renamon simply ignored the last part and spoke. "Did you not hear what I said before?" She asked in an serious tone. "She's the reason why we're in this mess in the first place."

Terriermon just scoffed. "You don't have to be afraid to admit you're _jealous."_He whispered that last part so Guilmon couldn't hear. "So you still have feelings for Impmon an-" He was cut off by a now pissed off Renamon. Which, like an angry Ruki, isn't good.

"Jealous?!" Renamon yelled out loud in frustration. "You are missing the point. She clearly is Zodimon in rookie form!" She explained while rubbing her temples. "Why do you not believe me and mistake it as jealousy?"

"Becasue it is jealousy an-"

"Oh I see, she got to you. The little demon got to you." Renamon said venomously. "Luckily for me, her charm will not work and my I'll be safe from getting my data erased."

"Jealousssyyyy." Terriermon chimed.

Renamon simply huffed and went over to Guilmon. "Are you still upset with me?" She asked in a soft tone. He didn't budge at all. "Please say something." Nothing.

"Stand back and watch the best digi-friend at work." Terriermion said confidently. "I am not responsible for any damge that happens." Renamon just rolled her eyes at him and Terriermon went over to Guilmon and whispered. "Breeeead." Again, nothing. "Bread?" He then sighed in defeat and said. "Well if promises of food aren't working, then he must be reeeally sad."

"Guilmon, I do not have feelings for Impmon. That was in the past and right now I have feelings for only you." Renamon said in a loving tone.

Guilmon finally budged and looked up at her. "Are you getting bored with me?"

Renamon sighed deeply before speaking. "You're not listening to me either." She said disappointingly. "I thought you would at least believe me. You know I could never be bored with you."

"You sure didn't act like it." Guilmon answered back.

"I wasn't jealous, I was trying to warn you."

"Yea, yea, and the sky is actually green." Terriermon butted in, which earned a death glare from Renamon. "Shutting up now."

:

::

:::

"Stupid Terriermon." Lopmon muttered to herself as she had now realized she was lost. "None of this would have happened if you didn't have to avoid me." She said bitterly. "Probably off with Guilmon doing who knows what." She quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she just said. "Uh-oh. Don't tell me I'm jealous!" She yelled at herself while tugging her ears. "Why would I be jealous? Guilmon has Renamon, and....I guess he doesn't...Oh great now I'm talking to myself!" As she kept walking she could hear voices nearby. She could hear three of them and they sounded very familiar.

_"Admit it, you were jealous!"_

_"Am not."_

_"Uh-huuuh."_

_"I have no time for this."_

"That sounds like..." Lopmon thought about it for a second. "Renamon and Terriermon! But, where's..."

_"I believe you Renamon."_

"Bingo." Lopmon muttered to herself. She continued to listen and searched for them. Then she found a pretty large bush nearby the area they were in. Meaning, if she wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation and spy on them, she could. She then quicly made her way to the bush and hid on there before an of them could notice. After becoming slightly comfortable, she poked her head out to see what was going on. (A/N: The three digimon aren't speaking in their normal voices because they want to play it safe.)

_"As much as I hate to suggest this, why don't you two just kiss and make-up." '_Renamon' said to 'Guilmon' and 'Terriermon'._ "I mean, I love the free drama I get to watch here, but I wanna go back and enjoy the party._

'Kiss and make-up?!' Lopmon thought to herself. 'I hope she's kidding...then again Renamon's sense of humor is almost as bad as Jen's cooking.'

_"This would be a lot easier if you weren't here watching our every move."_ 'Guilmon' said harshly to 'Renamon'

"Watching our...what?" Now Lopmon was reeeally confused. 'You mean they're all okay with this?!'

Then Guilmon turned back to 'Terriermon' _"I really am sorry and never wanted to hurt you, but you know I only care about you."_

'What?!' Lopmon's emotions were all over the place now, but she had to keep it to herself or else they would find her. 'Renamon is okay with this?! What if...and they....oh I give up!' She quietly got up and tip-toed away from them until...

_SNAP!_

All three digimon turned around and saw the bunny like digimon freezing in her place.

"Lopmon!" 'Renamon' yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" 'Guilmon' asked.

"What am I doing here?" She repeated, in a sort of angry tone, which surprised them. Then she turned over to 'Terriermon'. "I was looking for him because he's been avoiding me!" She yelled and 'Renamon' and 'Guilmon looked at 'Terriermon' too.

Then 'Renamon' went and gave him a slight whack on the head. "Now why has he been avoiding your cute...I mean what is his reason for this?"

"Well I don't know." She said in a hurt tone. "Why don't you tell them Terriermon? I'm surprised you didn't pull the 'Terriermon's not here right now' scheme again." You could hear the anger in her voice and boy did 'Terriermon' feel bad.

"Well, umm..." 'Terriermon' began.

"Oh maybe it's because you're so busy with Guilmon here that you just forgot about me!" She accidently blurted out. "Oops" she said as she quickly covered her mouth.

"Are you..." 'Guilmon' said, but was cut off by...

"Jealous?!" 'Renamon' said with an almost happy expression.

"Me?" Lopmon asked. "No! Why should I be?" 'Renamon's' expression went from excitement to disappointment. "I just came here to talk to Terriermon and about what happened the other night, but no-"

"The other night?" 'Renamon' spoke out. "What do you mean the other night?" 'She' said in a more panicky tone.

"Yes, what did happen?" 'Guilmon' said while eyeing 'Terriermon' "Do tell."

"Ummmm" 'Terriermon began and was too nervous to continue. "It was nothing big _justalittlekiss_." He said quickly and softly.

"What?!" 'Guilmon' and 'Renamon' shouted.

"I said..."

"No I heard you, I just can't believe you would do this to me..." 'Guilmon' said sadly.

"To you? What is that supposed to mean?" Lopmon said rather harshly. All three of them were surprised by her attitude, but understood how she felt. "Aren't you with Renamon over there?"

"I...um..." ''Guilmon' was at a loss for words.

"What he meant was how could he do this to me." 'Renamon' butted in. "You know how Guilmon is. Sometimes he can't speak correctly."

"Yes that's what I meant." 'Guilmon' said while ribbing his head in embarrasment. 'He' then turned over to 'Renamon' and muttered a "Thank you."

"Well, I'm not buying it." Lopmon scoffed. "Just now I saw you two about to....to...oh I don't even want to say it!" She then turned to 'Renamon' "How can you be okay with this?!"

"You heard everything...?" 'Renamon' questioned.

"I don't even know why I'm still here!" She yelled out and started walking away. "I don't know what it is you like to do, but I'm not going to be a part of it. I can't believe I cared that Terriermon was avoiding me."

(Point of view changes)

"Nooo come baaack!" Terriermon yelled as he tried to run after her, but was stopped by Renamon

"Let her go. She is obviously not in the mood to talk." she advised.

"Godmon, why are you doing this to me?" Terriermon asked himself. Then he turned over to Guilmon and gave him an evil eye look. "Since you started all of this, you're gonna go find her and talk to her."

"But..." Guilmon tried to get out of it but was interrupted by Terriermon.

"No buts! Now go talk to her, and try to keep your lips to yourself."

Guilmon groaned a little before turning to Renamon. "I'm sorry Rena-chan, can you forgive me?"

Renamon looked at him for a couple of seconds before sighing. "Well, I do not know. First you get mad at me for _thinking_ I was jealous and it turns out you did something much worse." She told him. "And you did not even tell me about this when we saw each other."

"But it all happened so fast. I didn't even know what she was doing." He defended.

"I do not know yet. I'll need some time, but just go and try to make things right for Terriermon's sake."

"I'm sorry Rena-chan." Guilmon said in the most apologetic tone. "I promise I'm gonna do whatever I can for you to forgive me." He said confidently, and with that he ran off to go find Lopmon.

"Amazing." Terriermon muttered.

"What is?" Renamon asked him.

"He's only been in my body one day and he gets more action from Lopmon than I ever did!"

"I wouldn't consider that amazing."

"You get what I mean." Terriermon said somewhat sadly. "Do I have to act just like him so she can give me the time of day?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Renamon said in the most sympathetic tone Terriermon had ever heard. Which surprised him a lot, but he wasn't going to break her nice moment. If he did, she might attack.

"So what exactly do you see in him?" He asked out of the blue. "You know, when you're not mad at him."

Renamon laughed a little before answering. "I do not know, he is just so....I can't even explain." She said honestly. "He makes me laugh is one."

"Ah, yes." Terriermon started. "We all know old people like yourself need to laugh in their lives."

"Terriermon!"

"Did I just ruin the moment...?"

:

::

:::

::::

"Lopmoooon!" Guilmon called out. He had spent the last few minutes looking for her, but could not find the girl. _How am I supposed to get Renamon to forgive me If I can't even find Lopmon_. He thought to himself. Just then he heard some rustling over by a bush and decided to go see what it was. Once he arrived to the bush he saw lopmon sitting down with a 'what's-going-on-with-me-today look'. He decided to play it cool and say something Terriermon would say. "So....you like....stuff?"Once he realized how stupid (and how un Terriermon-like) he sounded he lightly slapped his forehead.

(POV changes again)

Lopmon, who looked up at him just stared at him with her mouth open.

"I meant, umm." He started mumbling and looking around. "Moumantaaiii...?"

"How am I supposed to 'take it easy' when you're avoiding me for something that wasn't my fault." Lopmon said sadly.

"I can explain that! See..." He was about to tell her about the whole Zodimon thing, but was too scared to do so.

"Well?"

He took a deep breath before getting back to her. "See, when you kissed me, it wasn't Terriermon."

"What?"

"You have to promise to believe me."

"Okay, just tell me." _I already know it's going to be a stupid reason, but at least he's not running away._

_"_Well, see...I'm not Terriermon."

"Oh really? Let me guess, you're Guilmon instead?"

"Yeaaaa!" 'Terriermon' yelled excitedly. "So you believe me?"

"Of course not!" She yelled at him. "If this is your way of trying to be funny, it's not working."

"I'm not lying!" He whined. _If she won't believe then I guess I'll have to prove it. _"Do you believe me now." he said speaking in his normal Guilmon voce.

"Nice try." Lopmon huffed. "I know how good you are at imitating people. Remember that time you pretended to be Impmon so you could scare Guilmon into thinking he was still mad."

"That was him!?" He unconsciously yelled out.

"You're quite the actor aren't you?"

"If you're not gonna believe me, then come on!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to where the others where. "I'll prove it to you!"

"You can stop sounding like Guilmon you know." She said as she reluctantly followed him. "It's getting kind of creepy."

"I'm not pretending and we're already here." He said as he stopped when fiding 'Renamon' and 'Guilmon'. "Okay you two, tell her!"

"What do you mean?" 'Renamon' said nervously.

"Drop the act. I already told her." 'Terriermon' said.

(Point of view changes, again. Sorry xD)

"You did?!" Terriermon yelled in surprise. Lopmon looked at him in surprise for in her eyes, it was Renamon speaking in Terriermon's voice.

"R-Renamon?!" Lopmon said in surprise as the foxes voice went from feminine to..well, like Terriermon. "Why do you sound like Terriermon?"

"Um...."

"Wait a minute." Lopmon interrupted. "Where's Renamon?"

"I am right here." Lopmon turned around to find Renamon, but it was Guilmon. She shook her head in confusion and pointed to all of them. "So, you're him and that's you and that....huh?" She shook her head again, but this time, it was out of frustration. "How do I know you're not playing a joke on me?! This is probably Terriermon's way to get himself off the hook"

"Awh, but I'd never do that to you, Loppy!" Terriermon said as he went after Lopmon, but in her eyes, Renamon was coming after her.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Lopmon said as she struggled to get out of Terriermon's grasp. "Now let go of me. I can't breathe!" She ordered, and Terriemron did as told.

"So you see why I've been avoiding you right?" Guilmon asked the breathless bunny.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for breaking down earlier in front of you. I don't know what got into me." She apologized as she gave Guilmon a pat on the shoulder. Then she turned over to Renamon, well Guilmon for now. "So this whole time you were in Guilmon's body?"

"Yes, and again, we're sorry for not telling you. We didn't want to worry anyone." Renamon explained.

There was a couple seconds of an awkward silence, but then Lopmon broke it by bursting out laughing. "This whole timeI was jealous of Renamon and not Guilmon? What a relief!" Lopmon exclaimed, but quickly covered her mouth right after. "Ooops."

"A-ha! So you were jeaous!" Terriermon shouted happily. "You were jealous! You were jealous!" He sang over and over. "Does that mean what I think it means?" He was with hope in his voice.

"I don't know, but I have to get going. Shiuchon must be looking for me." Lopmon said as she started leaving. "All of you should come back too. Your tamers might be worried by now."

"She is right." Renamon agreed. "Who knows how long we have been away from the party."

"Aw, fiiine." Terriermon said as his hope died down. "But you can't avoid your feelings for me foreverrrr." Terriermon said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I caaaaan." Lopmon sang back. Then she turned over to Renamon and apologized to her. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, I'm sorry for kissing Guilmon and then getting jealous of you for a pretty stupid reason. It was really immature of me."

"Oh no, it is okay." Renamon said with a small smile. "This all could have been avoided if we had informed you, and for that I am sorry."

"It's okay" Lopmon said smiling back.

"Now kiss each other!" Terriermon yelled out.

"TERRIERMON!" Everyone yelled at him for his perverted demand.

"Did I just ruin another moment?"

* * *

PHEW! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Then again, I had to make up for the loooong break I took :) So I hope you guys enjoyed it and I apologize for any mistakes I made, it's like 2 in the morning and I reeeally wante dto finish this thing hahah.

Terriermon - Hurry up and make Lopmon admit she loves me!

Me - Well, just to spite you, I'm gonna take my sweet time :)

Terriermon - Hmph!

Me - Well, I'm not sure when my next chapter will be out, but I can guarantee you that I will continue with this story and will not take anymore long breaks :) If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, I'd be happy to consider it :D I already have it all planned out, but I need to figure out just how to get there haha. Until then, see ya next time! :D

Terriermon - And don't forget to click on that button on the bottom that says review!


	10. BAM!

Hello everybody...wow...2 years. I am SO SORRY you guys. So much has happened to me these last 2 years though. With a death in my family, I just lost the will to continue this and sort of sinked into a depression. (Not that anyone cares to know) Also, I am now a high school graduate and have been SUPER busy with college and all ;_;

Terriermon - How hard can art school be?

Don't question me! Now don't get me wrong, I'm still VERY loyal to digimon and just because I grew up a little, doesn't mean I lost interest in it. However, I'm pretty sure all you readers lost interest in this story. I promised I wasn't going to be one of those authors that just disappear. I will continue the story, just give me some time, yea?

Guilmon - But you left us for 2 years, Minx ;_; *sniff sniff*

Awh, I'm sorry buddy! -hugs- never again will I do that! Now like I said, I know where i'm going with this story, I just need to remember how to get there. If anyone that is still interested in reading this wants to give some suggestion, then go riiiight on :)

Ja mata ne!

~Minx.


End file.
